The Red Apple (Griffith x OC)
by jayuchiha16
Summary: Princess Apple is the crowned Princess of Midland, the fraternal twin sister to Princess Charlotte, the heiress to the throne of Midland and the favored child of the King of Midland. Everything in Apple's life seemed to be perfect, until she met the man whose very presence caused a riff in Princess Apple's perfect life.
1. Chapter 1

The Red Apple

Summary: Princess Apple is the crowned Princess of Midland, the fraternal twin sister to Princess Charlotte, the heiress to the throne of Midland and the favored child of the King of Midland. Everything in Apple's life seemed to be perfect, until she met the man whose very presence caused a riff in Princess Apple's perfect life.

/

Information:

Name: Apple Sarah Marie Antoinette

Title: Crowned Princess of Midland, Heiress to the Throne of Midland, Daughter to the King and late Queen of Midland, Fraternal twin of Princess Charlotte.

Age: 16

Looks: Long Blonde curly hair that goes down to her thighs, Fair pale complexion, Bright Blue eyes, Deep pink plump lips, light blush adorning her cheeks, fairy big chest, small waist, thick thighs.

Personality: Kind, loving, and very smart, right down to the point of cunning and witty. She has such a kind and warm personality that even animals are drawn to her. She is confident and loves to sing a lot (when she sings she would attract little birds and squirrels and such like a Disney princess) but can also be known as naive and lets her want to find the good in people cloud her good judgment sometimes. But all in all she is a great woman and very befitting to be the ruler of Midland.

Chapter: 1 Introducing The Crowned Princess: Princess Apple.

_It was dark, so frightening and dark that I kept repeating in my head that it was all just a dream, while I knew in the back of my head, this was reality, everything around me was truly happening and no matter how hard I denied this, this was reality. These creatures I saw were devouring the soldiers whom had laid their lives to protecting Midland, so much blood, so many internal organs leaking out, a terrible nightmare that was my reality. I looked on my right to see a creature tear a man in two before devouring his upper half and on my right two creatures was ganged up on one man, eating his own entrails and skin. This was all around me, the smell of blood and rotting organs was so fowl and I kept having to fight myself as to not throw up from the stench, my pure white dress was now splattered with blood, my skin and hair was soaked as well, all I could do was sink down to my knees and cry. I was no warrior, I have never picked up a sword, or a bow or even a knife in combat, I could not save them, I had not any power to do so, all I could do was watch as these brave men were being killed by these hellish creatures._

_The strangest thing though, was that no creature tried to devour me, they ignored me entirely, as though I was not there, they would acknowledge my existence, but made no move to kill me._

_I heard one creature tell another that was lurching towards me "That woman is off limits remember, the rest we can eat, but she is off limits as decreed by the gods and by the contractor"_

_Who were these gods? Who was the contractor? Why was I the only one being spared this sufferable fate? Above me I saw 4 ghastly creatures, a nude woman with bat wings, a blue man that was in the shape of an egg, another in the shape of an egg with parading lips and a skeleton man with a protruding brain poking out of his skull and a ball of darkness that they were surrounding and watching with great interest. The ball suddenly started to break cracking and cracking as if a new life was about to be hatched from its shell. I, as well as the rest of the hellish creatures, watched in great interest as to what was being born into this place of darkness and morphed sanity. The ball shattered, but I could not see what had been hatched from its shell of darkness, but the more I looked on the more I felt the need to run away. I wanted to run, run as fast as I could, but unfortunately, I was too entranced by my curiosity, it pulled me as a siren's song would pull in a sailor at sea. _

_But suddenly I felt cold, my whole body went ice cold and Goosebumps arose from my body as if my whole body was being dunked in iced water from the icy mountain tops, I felt a shiver go up and down my spine causing everything to go erect on my body, from my posture to the hairs on the back of my neck. I knew not what this sensation was but it made me feel all too paralyzed in my own body, unable to move even the tiniest bit. I looked around, the monsters, whom have all already devoured all of the soldiers, have stopped their blood bathed feasting and was staring at me, or at least that was what I intentionally thought. Suddenly a cold hand caressed itself around my neck softly, I moved not an inch, deathly afraid of what this mysterious hands intentions were, for even the monsters whom fearless ate the outlawed band of the hawk, as far as I could tell, was afraid of the creature who was behind me, which told me I was in grave danger if this monster has turned his sights on me. _

_He caress my neck and stroked his claw all the ways up my cheek, the hand cupped my chin as his thumb carefully stroked my cheeks. The incalculable fear I felt at that moment was worst then fear I had felt moments ago when I witnessed the monsters have their blood gory feast of flesh, I knew not what to do, all I could do was wish, wish I were home with my father, my sister and my kingdom. I felt a body press behind mine, it was hard and cold, but it was in the shape of a man, but in this place, I knew not what was man or beast, nothing was as it seemed and I personally could not take much more of this rollercoaster of death and fear. I felt the body move closer to me, till I felt a hot breath on my ear and a voice I had long forgotten about._

"_Do not fear my dearest Apple; your knight has come to rescue you". _

_My eyes widened exceptionally, _

"_That voice" I whispered trembling slightly_

_I knew that voice, it was the voice of a man whom changed my life, who changed the life of everyone in the royal court and most of all, and it was the voice of the man I was in love with and to whom I was engaged: Lord Griffith. I could not speak, I was in so much shock, I gathered up all of my courage and turned my head and was so shocked to what I saw, His body was different, was a reddish black and resembled scaly exposed muscles, he had leathery bat wings that resembled and a cape, his head resembled the hawk helmet he wore in battle but it was attached to his body and what's more: his eyes were no longer that brilliant blue I longingly would stare at, but a dark red that frightened me so. I saw overhead behind him was one of his generals: General Guts and above him was another one of his generals, General Casca, except Guts was in terrible shape, and Casca, oh poor Casca, she was stripped naked and was being tortured by those fowl creatures. It was all too much, I couldn't keep them in any longer, and I started weeping heavily, burying my face in my hands gently. I felt a claw on my head and saw it was Griffith's claw,_

_he looked at me emotionlessly and spoke gently "you have been exposed to too much my love, sleep for now and I will take you back home, but eventually, you will come back to me, for our fates our intertwined, you and I are to be together for the rest of eternity." _

_With that my vision slowly became enveloped in darkness, then my hearing went the feeling in my body and after that, there was nothing, just darkness. _


	2. Chapter 2

The Red Apple

Chapter 2: A Royal Announce from the King

/

I fluttered my eyes open to the sunlight peeking out from behind my curtains and the sweet singing of the blue jays that sat upon the branches tweeting sweet melodies to the morning's development. I sat up from my bed and looked to my window spotting the sunlight leaking out from behind the curtains spilling beautifully from the air to the floor. I swing myself from my bed and put on my slippers and slipped on my robe over my pale pink off the shoulder night gown before walking over to my windows and pulled back the curtains, opening the windows after pushing them open. I look outside to the garden outside and inhaled the morning air which smelt especially crisp and fresh today 'Another beautiful day in the Midland Palace' I thought peacefully. I looked at the branch next to me to see a blue jay resting peacefully, tweeting a happy tune,

I smiled at him and said "Good morning Mr. Blue Jay, what a beautiful morning huh?"

He tweeted a response which made me giggle, I held out my pointer finger and whistled a sweet melody at which the blue jay flew from the branch to my finger with smooth ease. I smiled and patted his head while looking out to the garden in the courtyard, 'So the day has finally come, this will be the day that will decide the fate of Midland. Today father will chose either Charlotte or I to become the crowned princess and rule over Midland after Father retires. I do wonder, however, who it will be that father chooses to be his successor. I guess I will wait until after breakfast to find out' I thought deeply pondering at the chance that maybe I will be the one to be picked as the next ruler of Midland, it was a high probability. Charlotte and I were born on the same day, she was one hour older than I but everyone says that I would be more befitting to the throne on the counts that I had a certain qualities and skills that Charlotte didn't have and because I am my father's favorite child he might end up playing into favoritism, though I certainly hope he does not. Whether it is me or Charlotte, I want what is best for Midland ultimately.

I suddenly heard a knock on the door of my chambers,

I sat down on the window sill and said "enter",

The door opened to reveal my dear sister Charlotte smiling at me, she came in saying to me "good morning Apple",

I smiled gently and said "Good morning Charlotte, how are you this morning?"

I saw her smile falter a bit and her gaze lower to the floor "today is the day father chooses his successor to the throne and I am extremely positive that you will be crowned heir"

Charlotte said softly, I gazed at her sympathically before motioning her to come closer to me, she moved over and I motioned her to sit across from me on the window sill and so she sat down gently before looking at me.

I looked my sister in the eyes before saying to her in a gentle voice "Charlotte, you have just as good a chance of being the next queen as I do, whether or not you get chosen you should be thinking about everything you can do for the benefit of Midland, If I don't become the queen, I plan on marrying myself to a powerful king so that he will ally himself with our country and help defeat our enemy and put an end to the 100 year war. In the end it's all about our people and their safety and happiness that is what matters, and as the princesses of this land it is our duty to guard our people through a political point by any means necessary for that is any princess's defined destiny"

Charlotte looked upon me with admiration before saying "which is why I think for the sake of this country that you should be the queen, you are wise and you truly do care for the people of this land, any kingdom would be lucky to have you",

I giggle a bit and my cheeks blush from the compliment Charlotte gave me. Before I could say anything else, the doors to my chambers open up to reveal Anna and a couple of other female servants,

Anna said quite heatedly with worry "There you are Charlotte, you shouldn't disappear so early in the morning, I almost had a heart attack when I couldn't find you in your chambers, but never mind that now, the both of you must get ready immediately for breakfast",

Anna ushered Charlotte out of the room with 2 servants following behind her while 3 other servants stay with me to help me get ready. After I bathed and such It was time for me to put on my gown which was a long sleeve light blue dress that came off the shoulders with 4 white petticoats, white lace and a white sash that wrapped around my waist and tied in the back like a bow. My hair was let down today in deep waves with two small braids going down the side of my head, decorated with small flowers, atop my head was a small crown made of crystal that was had diamond engraved in the designs as well as silver ball earrings and a sliver pendent locket with a picture of mother, father and charlotte in it.

After breakfast Charlotte and I were called to the Throne room by father, we knew the time had come, the moment of truth for the both of us. Upon entering the throne room, we were surprised to see that the throne room was filled with the lords and ladies of Midland all bowing in our presence as we walked through to the throne. Sitting upon the throne was our father, the current king of Midland, beside him on his right side was our step-mother, the Queen of Midland, and on his left was our Uncle, Lord Julius and all parties with serious expressions adorned across their faces. My heart was beating rapidly in my chest, and I started so shake a bit, but it was hardly noticeable, I knew it was extremely important I kept my composure and showed no type of weakness, especially in front of these lords and ladies. I held my head up high and walked with grace and confidence to my father's throne with Charlotte, who had her had slightly lowered and gaze on father, as we both walked through the noblemen, I saw a flash of pride go through my father's eyes as he lands his gaze on Charlotte and I as we walked. When we reached father's throne, we both deeply bowed to father,

Father rose and spoke with great baritone, "I have gather you all here today, to join with me in the crowning of my successor, who will one day lead this country into glory, who will show great wisdom and great leadership and make this a country that cannot be rivaled by no other, who will drive our enemies into the ground where they can never get up, I have chosen such a leader here today after great thought and great consideration, all rise and say with me as we celebrate our new crowned princess and the successor to my throne…ALL HAIL CROWNED PRINCESS APPLE!"

My heart nearly popped out of my chest, even though it played out as I had suspected, it was still a real shock for when father announced it. I rose from my bow and walked up to father as a monstrous applause followed behind me as I walked up the staircase, once I got there I bowed to father again, he removed the crown that adorned my head and called for a servant to come. I peaked up to see the servant carrying a pillow that had a silver crown in the design of vines and the flowers were made with diamonds, emeralds, sapphires and rubies.

Father took the crown and placed it above my head saying "do you Apple accept the responsibility and the burden as my successor? Do you promise to lead this country into greatness and not into damnation? Do you swear to give your life for the sake of this land and its people?"

I answered back with no hesitation "yes, I do accept it",

then father raise the crown above my head and said "By the power invested in me as the absolute authority of Midland and by his Holiness whom has also accepted this woman as Queen, I now crown you, the crowned princess of Midland",

Father than gingerly placed the crown on my head. As the crowd applauded once more, father gave me his hand and lifted me up and presented me to the crowd, they all clapped and shouted words of admiration and encouragement, which all in all made me feel proud that these were the people I am going to be leading one day.

After the ceremony, all the noblemen, excluding Uncle Julius returned to their rightful homes, while I decided to take a walk through the garden to unwind from all the excitement. I couldn't believe it, I…..crowned princess, and future queen of Midland, the next supreme power, and it was all too much to process. I sat down on the bench, feeling the crown on my head, it was not just a pretty object to make me look more attractive, it was a symbol of which I am and what I am going to become. I put my hand down from feeling it and sighed a bit 'I wonder how Charlotte is taking this? She seemed happy at the coronation, and that's all I want for my sister, for her to be happy' I thought to myself. I suddenly felt something furry touch my hand, I looked down to see a couple of little squirrels looking up at me with their big old eyes. I smiled down and petted one of them and looked out to the garden, enjoying the tranquility that it had to offer me until I heard an

"Apple! Apple! Over here!" I looked over to see Charlotte running over to me and effectively scaring the squirrels that had relaxed by my side away.

She smiled at me and said "Apple you won't believe it….guess who just showed up at the palace?"

I looked over at the roses and sunflowers and said at random "The duke of Downey?"

Charlotte giggled and said "no dear sister, it is the band of the hawk, have you heard of them?"

I thought back in my head, I had actually heard of them, a band of very skilled mercenaries who have been helping my father with the war, I've never met them but it is said that the leader is a very skilled warrior who is as handsome as he is deadly. Charlotte grabbed my hand and said to me

"Sister, I saw father and some of the guards of the castle going to greet them, shall we follow? Just to see what mercenaries really look like?"

Charlotte and I have never seen real mercenaries before we have both lived an extremely sheltered life in the castle so to see something like that would be exciting Grinning at Charlotte, I stood and grabbed her hand and said "Lead the way sister dearest".


	3. Chapter 3

The Red Apple

Chapter 3: The Dove and the Hawk

/

Charlotte lead me by hand quietly as we followed behind father, Uncle Julius and some other guards of the castle, we ducked and peaked until we got to the stair case that lead down to the castle yard. Charlotte and I hid behind a pillar and peaked out behind it to see father speaking to two men at the bottom of the stair case. One was a rough looking man, he had dark spiky hair, tanned skin, a scar over his nose, and carried a large sword, his whole presence frightened me some that I ended up unconsciously pulling back more behind the pillar, but then my eyes looked to the right of him to the man next to him. 'Beautiful' that was all I thought when I looked upon that man, he was a tall and slender man, he had beautiful white snow skin as I do, long soft looking white hair that flowed delicately down his back and what strike me most about him was his eyes, his beautiful blue eyes that seem to stare into the very depths of one's soul. I was so enamored with them I started unconsciously pulling out more from the pillar. I had not blank once as I gazed upon him with my cheeks glowing a delicate pink; he must have felt my gaze because his gaze ended up meeting mine.

His eyes widened at the sight of me, and from his lips he spoke "excuse me your majesty, but who is that fair maiden behind you?"

That snapped me back to earth quickly when father turned around and said to him "Oh, this is my youngest daughter Apple, she is a curious one but a good child. Just today I crowned her as my heir to the throne, to which she will inherit once I retire and is quite confident if I do say so myself, Apple my dear, will you please come here and join us?"

I looked at father and then to that man whose gaze had yet to leave me, I lifted the ends of my dress just an inch off the ground and with some confidence I gracefully walked to the group. The guards themselves were admiring me as they would usually do and father looked at me proudly as he extended his hand and lead me next to him.

Father spoke again "Apple, introduce yourself to Griffith",

I nodded as I replied "yes Father" I looked to the man, whose name I just now learned is Griffith, and curtsied in front of him and said "It is a pleasure to meet you sir Griffith, My name is Apple Elizabeth Cortina Maria Antoinette the third, I am happy to make your acquaintance"

The man known as Griffith then stood up straight on his crutches and bowed to me saying "The pleasure is all mine your Majesty, I am Griffith, leader of the band of Hawk, I hope to be making your acquaintance a lot in the near future"

My cheeks burned a bit, I smiled softly at him as our gazes locked again, and I truly felt as if I was being pulled into them, they were so beautiful.

He then looked behind me again and said "And may I ask who is that young lady over there", Father and I looked back and saw that Charlotte had came out of hiding a bit, Father said "Oh, that is my other daughter Charlotte, She is very shy, according to her she is afraid of harden warriors so she rarely ever comes out of the palace. Charlotte, come over here"

But Charlotte made not a move to come over, looked over to her from Father and said "Let me try father",

I curtsied to Griffith one more time before running over to Charlotte,

I whispered to her "Charlotte what are you doing? I thought you wanted to see the warriors?"

Charlotte looked over at me from the pillar and said "I am sorry sister, but I have lost my nerve, I'm too scared",

I sighed and said "you have nothing to fear Charlotte, I promise you, if I can do it, you can do it just as well"

I smile at her and she smiled at me back feeling more confident.

"Come along now, Apple, Charlotte" father called out to us,

I smiled at Charlotte before giggling and grabbing her hand as I said "Coming Father!"

I picked my gown up and ran down the stairs with Charlotte in tow letting go of her half way down the stairs. As I ran down I tripped on a bit of loose stone and started tumbling forward to fall, I gasped in fright preparing for impact to the ground, but it never came. Wrapped around my waist was a strong arm and my face was buried in the hard chest of a man, I looked up from the chest to see that Griffith had actually caught me before I fell. He was so close to my face, I was gripping his shirt and sleeve and he had a tight grip on my waist,

His gaze was on me again, it was a gentle and slightly worried look "Pardon me, Lady Apple, but are you alright?"

I blushed a gentle rose pink again before steadying myself and standing on my own before saying to him not once breaking our gaze,

"Yes, I'm quite alright Lord Griffith", my hands now gripped his shirt and his hand was still latched to my waist, and neither of our gazes wavered.

"You bastard!" yelled my Uncle Julius as he stormed up the stairs,

We separate as he came face to face with Griffith, "Such impudence, laying hands on the crowned princess"

Uncle Julius said as his backhand Griffith across the face. I was in complete shock; I covered my mouth with my hands covering a gasp as Charlotte hurries to my side.

I look to Uncle and say "Uncle that was too much, he just stopped me from falling down; he wasn't trying to do anything lewd to me"

He looked at me with fury before shouting "But your majesty, whether or not what he did was noble, he had no right to touch you as he is a commoner and you are to be our Queen one day"

The man with the sword behind Griffith got up in attack mode and said "Hey old man…."

But he was stopped by Griffith, who then looked at my Uncle and said "Pardon my ill manners…" then smiled as a bit of blood ran down his lip as he continued "Your Excellency Julius"

Uncle was taken aback by the apology until Father yelled from the bottom of the stairs "What's keeping you", Charlotte then responds "oh, it's nothing father", she looks to me and says "Apple we should go",

I look at her and then at Griffith and say to both her and Julius "I will be down in a moment, please allow me to thank Lord Griffith for catching me and apology for the un-needed act of violence",

Uncle Julius then turned to me and said "But your Majesty…."

I gave uncle a hard look and said "I am Crowned Princess Apple am I not? I will one day rule over this country that was built hand in hand by the nobles and the common people am I not? Then I will do what I feel is right in this situation, I will thank Griffith for catching me and I will apologize for violence he experienced in for what he did, now I will be there in a moment, Charlotte, go with Uncle"

Uncle looked at me then glared at Griffith before he says to Charlotte "Shall we leave now my lady?" He started down the stairs and Charlotte looked to me and Griffith before running after him.

I looked back at Griffith before saying "I truly do thank you for catching me Lord Griffith and I apologize for the violence you endured in my name, I truly do appreciate everything that you and your band has done for this country"

He smiled adoringly before saying "It is nothing your majesty, just doing for the sake of this country"

From my sleeve I took one of my handkerchiefs and I softly started to dab the corner of his lip cleaning his blood. I don't know what is happening to me, but I could feel a strong connection to this man even though we have just already met, and it might just be my imagination, but I think he may also feel the same way about me, almost as if this was fate. After successfully cleaning the side of his lip,

Lord Griffith stared down at me and said kindly "My lady you did not need to do that"

I smiled kindly back at him and said "But I do, it was because of me you got struck, I feel responsible"

He then smiled an amused smile and said looking into my blue orbs "you will make a wonderful Queen one day; I just know it your majesty"

I blushed lightly and said "well thank you for that vote of confidence Lord Griffith"

We were both locked in another intense gaze until father called out "Apple my dear, hurry now we have things to attend to my dove"

Father loved calling me his dove because he says I remind him so much of a dove that it's quite frightening. I turned back to Lord Griffith, I didn't want to leave, but I had to so I could attend to business,

I took two steps back and curtsied to him saying "I must take my leave now Lord Griffith, I hope that one day soon we shall meet again"

Griffith bowed to me and said gently "I sincerely look forward to that meeting dearest Princess Apple"

I giggled with a smile before descending down the stairs to my awaiting family.

Once I got to Father he looked at me curiously and said "What on earth were you talking about up there dear?"

I was going to tell father the truth, but I knew if I did, Uncle was going to get scolded for hitting Griffith, so I lied "We were only speaking of the war father, he was updating me on our progress, I'm happy to report that we will probably be seeing the end of the war soon enough father"

Father looked at me glowing with pride as he puts his hand around my shoulder and says "That's my girl, always thinking about her country, I knew in my heart I made the right choice and it's becoming more and clearer that I have. Now come dear, we must start on your lessons, if you are going to command this country you must learn more than just the basics that you have learned in your younger years".

As father escorted me way, I took one last look back at Griffith, he too was staring at me as well I gave him a small wave and he gave me one back. I smiled and then looked in front of me before heading off into the palace. 


	4. Chapter 4

The Red Apple

Chapter 4: So you're a count now?

/

It has been days since the day I met Sir Griffith and sadly he had to leave for the battle field once his wounds had healed up. I, myself, was kept busy as well with all the lessons I was being given on leadership, land affairs, the state of the war, I had to learn everything about everything in this kingdom before I could take it over, but to me that was not the hard part at all. Lately I have been receiving many more marriage proposals than I usually would get from other lords in the kingdom, even Uncle Julius has been trying to push my cousin, Adonis, onto me saying he will make a good husband for me, but thankful father will not here of any of these marriage proposals to me. As flattering as it may be, it is all quite exhausting receiving their love letters and their expensive gifts of flowers, jewelry, gowns and even animals, so I would let Charlotte come and take her pick of any of the gifts to her to keep and the animals I would release back into the wild or let loose in the garden.

It was another beautiful day in Midland when I heard from one of the chamber maids that Sir Griffith was to return today due to his victory of his recent battle, I even heard that he was going to be made a count of midland, for that such occasion I wanted to dress my very best today. I wore my pink shaded off the shoulders no sleeve gown with 4 white petticoats and a white sash going around my waist and white wrist length silk gloves and white flat shoes. My hair was laid in waves as usual with pink and white ribbons adorning my hair on both sides of my head and my crown settle neatly on top, around my neck was a white collar necklace with a tear shaped opal stone hanging from it to match my tear shaped earrings hanging from my ear. I smiled at my appearance, lifting up some of my dress and spinning around in the mirror giggling to myself, humming a small tune that attracted some small birds to my window, to which they flew in and landed on my dresser and my mirror.

I giggled as one landed on my shoulder and said to him "well, how do I look little birdie? Do you think I look alright?"

He only tweeted his response and I couldn't help but smile at the response and patted him lightly on the head before humming some more when there was a knock on my door. A knock startled the birds so they flew out the window,

Called out from my spot "who is it?"

"It is your uncle your majesty, I have come to escort you to the throne rooming for the ceremony" called the voice from behind the door,

I gave in a long sigh before gliding my way to the door and opening it revealing my uncle fully dressed in his armor,

I walked out of my room and curtsied to him saying "Good morning dear Uncle, how are you on this fine day?"

He bows to me while saying "it is fair Princess Apple, allow me to escort you to the throne room" I nodded off and we went on our way.

The whole way down there my Uncle started speaking on the war, which I listened to with great intent on learning more, but then he went on to speak to me about making plans on marriage

"If I may speak so boldly your majesty, don't you have anyone in mind for betrothal; for your father refuses to pick anyone for you, and says who you marry is your choice alone"

At that moment, a flash of Griffith went through my mind as I blushed lightly before saying "well uncle I have time to think about marriage, I will not be inheriting the throne until I am 18, and besides, I don't see anyone making such a fuss about Charlotte's betrothal"

Uncle scoffed and said looking out the windows "as Charlotte is a royal daughter of the king, she is not the one who will lead us one day, it is you my lady and as such the decisions you make will affect everyone, so that is why I do implore you that you take in consideration about my son as your groom, he will one day take over the strongest military band in the kingdom he will be of great benefit to you and this kingdom"

I sigh and say "well then, he will have to prove himself to me, I will not just marry someone because of their strength on the battle field, there is much more to running a kingdom then that Uncle and you know so just as well as I do"

He looked at me quickly with a look of shock before saying "your majesty I…."

"Later Uncle, we have reached the throne room" I interrupted. I walked through the doors head held high and walked in.

During the ceremony I only half listened as father went on inducting Sir Griffith as count, I stood left side of my father, next to Charlotte with our step mother on the right of father glaring viciously in space. I looked down at Griffith bent down in front of my father with his eyes closed, he opened one at me though and gave me a small smile, that a silently giggled at him and gave him a small wave. As I looked out into the crowd I saw some disapproving faces of nobles, I knew their type, thinking that everyone should stick to their status quo and that the upper class are the most superior when in fact if it were not for the services and the sacrifices of the common people, nobility would not exist, those people make me sick sometimes with their better then thee attitudes. My eyes swept the crowd again to see the generals for the band of hawks, there were 5 of them, a lanky black haired man who was whispering to the pretty dark skinned woman, a handsome young blonde man, a younger blond boy and a large dark skinned man who had his eyes closed. I have never seen them all in person and to say I was surprised at what I saw would be an understatement, it definitely wasn't what I expected, but I do owe these people great gratitude for helping us fight in this war, which we have been becoming more and more dominant in.

By the time the ceremony was over, I was getting ready to leave with my family before I was approached by Sir Griffith, He gave me a small bow and I gave him a little curtsy,

I smile to him and say "Hello again Sir Griffith, or should I say Count Griffith, it is a pleasure to speak with you again, I simply must congratulate you on your latest victory and newest achievement"

He gives me a sweet smile before saying "Thank you my lady, it means a great deal coming from her crowned highness"

I couldn't help but blush again, how is it this man is able to make my cheeks glow so brilliantly I do not know.

I looked into his eyes and say gingerly "would my gentle sir wish to accompany me on a walk through my garden this afternoon? It would be lovely to have your company"

He bowed to me again smiling, lifting up my hand gently before speaking "It would be an absolute honor to accompany my lady"

I blush lightly again at his words, this man's charisma was something to truly be admired, "Apple, come here at once!" shouted my step-mother,

I looked back at her to see she and my family was waiting on me, I looked back at Sir Griffith and say "I must take my leave again, I shall meet thee in the garden this afternoon, I bid thee farewell till that time"

I gently release my hand before hurry off to my family. Once I reached my family, step mother scolded me "what are you thinking Apple, you should not be talking so casually to that man, you need to watch what you do in front of these people, if I have taught you anything that should have been the thing that stuck in your head"

I pouted at step mother before saying "it was just a friendly conversation, beside, whom I speak to is none of your concern step-mother, I have rights to speak to whom I see fit however I see fit"

"Enough both of you, Apple, apologize to your mother" father said deeply,

I looked at father before my gaze met mother "I apologize if my comment offended you, but father make no mistake, this woman is not my mother" I stated before hastening out of the throne room.

I sat alone in the garden under a big oak tree growing in middle, humming as I pet the bunny rabbit in m lap and relaxed with the animals in my garden, the little chipmunks, squirrels, birds and even a doe that rested beside me. I didn't mean to snap at father the way I did in the throne room, but truth be told, I didn't like my step-mother. Father married her after mother died and to me she is a selfish woman, she is all about herself sometimes, why she even cheats on father with Uncle Julius, I knew because I saw them when I was 10, and ever since then I have never seen eye to eye with my step-mother, and now that I'm crowned princess she'll probably do everything she can to try and control me in order to control this country, something that I will not allow, and if she did anything to try and does something to endanger the welfare of this country then I cannot allow her to live, pure and simple. I waited a few moments before the animals got scared off by an unknown source and as soon as they scattered a shadow loomed over me, I looked up to see that it was in fact Sir Griffith in a white shirt, purple pants and black boots.

I giggled and said "Good day Sir Griffith, are you ready for our walk?"

He bowed to me before taking me by the hand saying "lead the way my lady".

For an hour or so we were talking about everything, our hopes, our ambitions, what we like and dislike, I was having a splendid time with Sir Griffith.

We walked through the roses and I removed my silk glove, bent down and petted one of them and said "I love the flowers, mother use to say how there is a flower for every type of person in existence, I always wondered what my kind of flower is, but I think I know what yours is Sir Griffith"

He raised a curious eyebrow at me and says "oh, and what would my flower be my lady?"

"it's simple, a red rose describes you most, beautiful and powerful, yet thorny and covered in red from battle but somehow, it actually emphasizes your beauty even more and makes you more desirable than any other color of rose" I explained getting back up.

Suddenly a strong wind blew away the glove in my hand making me gasp in surprise,

Sir Griffith ran after it saying "allow me my lady!"

The glove floated up until he jumped on a ledge railing and caught it in mid air, he was so graceful, like a gazelle in the forest in both grace and beauty, and I almost wanted to wonder if this man was even real. Ever since Griffith showed up in Midland, everything seemed to be going right, not that I complained, I'm just happy we got to him before our enemy did or else we'd be the ones in bad shape. Sir Griffith walked up to me with my glove at hand;

He lifted it up and said "If I may my lady, place your glove back onto your hand?"

I blushed heavily as I lifted my and in silent acceptance; he gently placed the glove over my hand and slowly slid it down with both hands. After the glove was on he kept his hands on my wrist and slowly let them graze down my arm,

I blushed heavily before I stuttered "s-s-sir Grif-iffith"

the feel of his hands on my skin was amazing, I could only imagine how it'd be to make love to him 'wait make love…I met this man only twice this lifetime and I think of making love to this man? Am I easy in love or am I a victim of lust?' I thought as I both our hands start to interlock with each other, our gaze meeting each other gently, in his eyes I could see everything, caring, gentleness, kindness, even love. I couldn't help but lean into him, as he bent down lower for me and the next thing I knew, our lips met in a gentle way. I felt electricity go up and down my spine as if I were struck by lightning, the color of my cheeks turned a deep rose red and I felt my hands clutching to his shirt as his hands wrap around my waist, I almost felt as if we were floating but then I remembered something, I pulled away from his loving lips and quickly turned around so he may not see my flushed face,

I said to him trying to calm myself down "Sir Griffith, I apologize we should have not done that, If my father ever found out he'd have you in the palace dungeon for sure"

At first there was silence then I heard the sound of boots walking in my direction before stopping behind me,

I felt Sir Griffith put his arms around me from behind before saying gently as he rested his chin on my head "No, I should apologize your majesty for taking advantage of such a moment, but I just could not help myself my lady, Ever since the day we met, My head is just full of you, your beautiful smile, your bright blue eyes, everything about you just makes me just….."

I turn around carefully as to not break our embrace and looked up to him, he had a loving yet confused gaze, I put my hand to his cheek and he nuzzled it before staring down at me again as I ask "makes you just wanna what Sir Griffith?"

He looks at me intensely before whispering so that only I may hear "It makes me want to love you even more than I may already have".


	5. Chapter 5

The Red Apple

Chapter 5: Her Savior, Her admiration

/

I was sitting down on my bed as the maids were making quick work of my hair readying me for the ball tonight. I kept replaying what happened today in my head, Today was the day of the noble's annual hunt and I had lost my control over my horse when a wild boar frightened him. Griffith had to ride in and save me before my horse could throw me off and just as we were about to ride off back to the company an assassin shot Griffith in the chest with a poisonous arrow, and how if not for the bahelit hanging around his neck Griffith would have died already. I felt so strange, some people said that the arrow was meant for me but it ended up hitting Griffith instead, but I think it is something different.

It would make since if our enemy were to attack me seeing as I am the crowned princess and killing me would insure disaster for the whole kingdom, but I was defenseless on the horse, and there was a clear shot to me, so it was either the assassin was a bad shot or the arrow truly wasn't meant for me. That had to be it, father and the others were convinced it was meant for me but I think it was actually an assassination attempt on Griffith; the person behind this left some important clues behind him during that assassination attempt. The fact that they had a clear shot at me but aimed directly at Griffith proved that the arrow was meant for him and I recognized the poison from my herbal flora and fauna lessons as a type of poison made with deadly herbs that were quite hard and very expensive to come by. So I narrowed it down to a rich person with a score to settle against Griffith, the possibility of it being an enemy attack is too slim due to the fact our enemy is too prideful and cocky to try and kill off an enemy pre-battle, no they would want to do it in front of everyone and make it a show to let everyone know they are dominant, that they are the best, so if they did do it they would have shown themselves before attacking but no one did, it was covert so it had to be a hired hand. So that would mean that they attack had to have been ordered from inside the court. But narrowing down how could have possibly done it would be hard. Griffith has allies in this court, but he also has enemies, who would love to see him disappear, but to actually order an assassination it had to be someone bold, but who would be bold enough to do it?

Once the maids were done I looked at myself in the mirror, my hair was let down in deep elegant curls with a red and white bow in my hair, I had on a white and red gown, with red and white bows on the front and outlining the bottom of my dress. I wore white high heels and white gloves that stopped at my wrist. As conceited as it sounded,

I looked absolutely stunning, I turned to the maids and twirled for them before saying "well, how do I look?"

The maids were blushing deeply before one said "Like a true vision of beauty my lady"

I smiled lightly before saying "thank you girls for your hard work, now on to the ball"

I lifted up my dress so that I would not trip and walked gracefully out the door of my room to the dance hall. I looked at the giant double doors before sighing lightly thinking 'alright, remember, you are the crowned princess, elegance….elegance' the maids opened the door and I entered with my head held high and a bright smile on my face, everyone stopped what they were doing and looked upon me whispering words of praise,

"Oh look, it is the Crowned Princess"

"Isn't she just a picture of loveliness?"

"She is such an elegant woman, she is practically glowing a radiant glow"

"Her majesty will make an excellent queen"

"Did you hear that she was attacked earlier today during the hunt and the leader of the band of Hawk saved her?"

"You don't say…we are lucky he did, if anything had happened to the princess we would all be in great trouble"

I walked up to my sister who was standing awkwardly away and said "Hello Charlotte, how are you this evening?"

She blushed lightly and said "I am fine Apple, I was just wondering if you have seen Sir Griffith around somewhere?"

My smile faltered a bit, I knew of my sister's infatuation with Griffith, but I could not gather the heart to tell her that the man she is in love with is in love with me,

I smiled brightly at her saying "I do not know, I haven't seen him since this afternoon when he saved me and I insisted that he go to the doctor to check for any injuries"

I decided it would be best to keep my theory to myself and keep letting everyone think that the arrow was meant for me until I have some proof of Griffith's attempted assassination being a in court job,

"Speaking of this afternoon, are you sure you are alright Apple" my sister said worriedly,

I grab both of my sister's hands and giving them a reassuring squeeze before saying "I am fine dear sister, you worry of me too much"

I kiss Charlotte's cheek before saying "I am going to mingle with the guests for a bit, do you wish to accompany me?"

Charlotte looked around the room before saying "no, I will look for Sir Griffith some more" and then she curtsied and rushed away.

For the last hour and a half I was speaking with different lords and ladies of the land, talking about the war, country issues, my coronation, and even about my getting a betrothal. To the last part, of me getting betrothed, I know isn't pushing but I'm sixteen, further more as the future queen of this country I must choose the best of suitors to rule beside me as king.

I was sitting in a chair drinking a glass of red wine when a maid came up to me saying "my lady, your father requests your presence"

I nod my head in acknowledgement and walk briskly towards my father who was speaking to one of the generals with step-mother in tow. Father turned and saw me coming and dismissed the general as I came up to him,

I curtsied before saying "Father, you wished to see me?"

He smiled gently before saying "yes my dear daughter, there is something that we both must speak about but never got around to"

He dismissed step-mother, who was oh too happy to walk away,

Father led me out onto the balcony and said to me looking out into the kingdom beyond "Apple, as the heir to my throne you have grown amazingly, you are beautiful, wise and empathic, you have a great sense of justice and I am more than sure you will be an excellent queen…."

"But….?" I interrupted him,

In these kinds of speeches there was always a 'but' coming up

"My daughter" father continued "you are sixteen and I predict the war will be over soon, so I have decided you have until then to find yourself a fiancé worthy of this kingdom".

This came to such a shock to me, I turn towards father and said "but father why all of a sudden?"

"it is not all of a sudden, I have been thinking about it, your mother has been thinking about it, the whole kingdom is thinking about it and is growing restless thinking that their beloved princess is going to go without a husband, and it would be a mean a great deal to me knowing that my daughter will be taken care of in the future, that is why I threw this ball, for you so scope out some future suitors"

I looked at my father a bit wide eyed; he looked slightly sullen having to say something like that, not that I could blame him. All my life I had been daddy's little girl, it was obvious he favored me over Charlotte and treasured me closely, which is why he would reject any other suitors to come to call, but now he wants me to get married?

Father turned around and started walking back into the party before stopping a moment to say "It is your choice Apple, but it would really give me and this kingdom piece of mind if you found a god husband who will take care of you and this kingdom"

After that he walked back into the party while I just stared after him.

It was 15 minutes till I snapped out of my state of shock, 'I must choice a man to marry? Why like this? Why so soon? What brought this on in father's head? What is he thinking?' My head was swerving with questions, right now I was in no mood to go back in until I have settled my conundrum, so I strolled down the stairs connected to the balcony that lead to the garden's fountain to clear my head. I watched as the water poured over the fountain reflecting the shining diamonds shining in the indigo sky, I looked back up onto the sky watching the full moon shine brightly on my person,

I close my eyes and sigh before saying "oh heavenly orb in the indigo sky, whom looks upon my ideal guy, oh lunar sphere whom taunts me from above, have I ever met my one true love, let the light you make bring him to me, and let our love blossom into something that can be"

"What a beautiful poem" I heard a deep voice; I snapped my eyes open to see it was Griffith.

I blushed lightly before saying "Oh Griffith it's just you, don't sneak up on me like that it was frightening"

He chuckled before saying "I apologize your majesty, I just happen to find you looking quite troubled, is there something the matter",

I looked away from Griffith, before walking a ways from the fountain and saying "You know I love you oh so dearly right Griffith?

" he looked at me curiously before slowly walking towards me saying

"I get the feeling that is thing that is heavy on the mind is something more than troubling on the mind?"

I sighed and looked at him sadly before saying "Father has just given me the news that I must find myself a fiancé who will rule with me"

Griffith's eyes widen my statement, before returning to normal, he put his hands on my shoulders before saying "Then time is running out, by the time the war is over I want to get promoted to noblemen, at that point I will become eligible to marry you, and that is something that I want Apple, I want you to be my wife"

I blushed heavily at what he said. Everything was going so fast, we had only met months ago, and in recent months started getting closer, but he actually loves me enough that he wishes to marry me?

"Oh Griffith" I proclaimed, I then started to giggle and twirl around a bit saying "you really want to marry someone like me? Though I am the crowned heir, I will not stand for being hindered from both my love and my duty"

he chuckled at me and said reassuringly "yes I know, you do not have to worry about that with me, I love you and I want to help you make this country the greatest of all so that we may have children in a time of ever lasting peace",

I blushed when he mentioned children. At that point I stopped twirling and sat on the edge of the fountain and said "so why are you out here Griffith, I personally needed to clear my head, with everything that has happened today, it's a lot to process"

I looked down a bit before continuing "I also want to thank you, for saving my life"

Griffith smiled and sat down next to me before saying "of course, I would never let you get hurt, I'd give my life for yours Apple, and that's not just because it's my duty you know".

We spoke some more on different subjects, about how he admired people with their own dreams and how they would do anything to get them, that those are the people he considered equal, which is why he admired me so much.

"Apple, what is your dream?" he suddenly asked me,

I looked at him than up into the stars and said "I want to become the greatest queen to ever rule over Midland. I want to make Midland the ultimate kingdom of peace and prosperity that can stand up to any threats, that is my ultimate goal"

He smiled at me before grabbing my hand and saying "what if something were to get in your way?"

"I'd dispose of it immediately" I responded immediately without hesitation " I want a great kingdom and if there is anything standing in the way of it I would nip it in the bud before it has time to blossom into something more dangerous, like if someone or someone's trying to sabotage my dream, then I would dispose of them no matter who they are, even if they are family, even if it were you, I would kill you without any hesitation if you were to dare get in the way of my dream whether I loved you or not, it's a non negotiable situation".

As cruel as it did sound it was the reality of the situation, as much as I loved Griffith, I could not let all my hard work into becoming the next Queen of midland and making the Midland the greatest country of all goes to waste. I had half expected Griffith to be shocked, but instead he started laughing out loud, I looked at him curiously while tilting my head 'did I say something strange?' I thought.

His laughter died down and he looked at me with loving eyes before saying tenderly "that is why I love you so much, that is why I consider you my equal, you have a dream and are willing to do anything to see it come to fruition, even killing me, the man you love, such drive can only make a man love you even more than he already does"

he held me close in his arms with my cheeks a light rose color but I eased into the hug gently before kissing his cheek and standing up, walking forwards a ways before looking at the full moon again,

Then I looked back at Griffith with a soft smile on my face before saying "Griffith, one day, I would love for you to tell me your dream. A while ago you spoke with such passion and charisma about your dream; it almost made me think of you as a philosopher rather than a knight, one day, I wish to come back out here with you and I would love for you to tell me your dream, what is your reason for living and what drives you to keep going?"

He looked at me wide eyed for a second before smiling again and saying "I'd love nothing more your majesty"

we looked at each other for a moment, he stood up and I walked forward to him, we stopped in front of each other as his hands settled on my shoulders and my hands were planted on his chest, we were inching our faces closer together for a sweet kiss,

But before I could touch those sweet lips, I heard a cry "PRINCESS APPLE",

I pulled away from Griffith to see it was Anna who looked panicked and worried.

When she saw me she ran over and yelled in distress "OH YOUR MAJESTY WE HAVE RECEIVED TERRIBLE NEWS! LORD JULIUS HAS BEEN ASSASSINATED IN HIS HOME ALONG WITH YOUNG LORD ADONIS!"

I gasped loudly before covering my mouth with my gloved hand and my eyes were wide as tears were starting to come down them. I know me and my uncle had our differences but I loved my Uncle Julius and my dear cousin Adonis, why he was just a lad, still a child and he was taken before his prime. I couldn't stop the tears from rolling down,

Anna rushed to me holding me saying "I'm so sorry Princess Apple, but your father has instructed me to escort you back to your room for your safety just in case the assassin is around",

I didn't feel like arguing so I just nodded in agreement.

I looked back at Griffith who had a stone look on his face and said in a quaking voice "I'm sorry to leave you like this but I must retire for the evening, good night my lord, I will see you in the morning"

"Yes of course, Pleasant dreams your highness" Griffith responded as he bowed to me,

Anna took me by the shoulders holding me gently as she walked me back to my room with tears rushing down my face at the thought of me losing my dear Uncle and my sweet cousin.


	6. Chapter 6

The Red Apple

Chapter 7: A Hero's welcome and a ball to remember

/

It has been weeks since Uncle Julius and cousin Adonis was put to rest and I has been longer since Griffith and his army has gone off to the final confrontation with our enemies, I could still remember our good bye as if it happened just yesterday;

_Flashback_

_I was dressed in a yellow, pink and white off the shoulders gown with my hair done in two twisted buns on the side of my head decorated with beads and flowers and white flats on my feet. I had spent nearly the whole night crying because of the recent deaths of my beloved uncle and cousin. The funeral service was beautiful and I could always count on the support of both my family and my secret lover, Griffith. But today was the day, He had to leave for the final battle, the battle that will hopefully end the 100 year was we have had and will restore peace to our country. I was rushing through the halls hoping to catch Griffith in time before he left with his army; I wanted to give him something important before he left today. I ran to the main staircase to see Griffith dressed in full armor on his way out, I shouted to him "GRIFFITH WAIT!" It caught his attention because he stopped and gazed upon me as I ran after him. I finally caught up to him saying "Thank goodness I caught you before you left" He smiled gently at me saying "Good morning Princess, I was hoping to see you before I left today" I sighed a bit and said "Oh, well….Griffith, there is something I wanna give you" I took something from my side pocket and gave it to Griffith, It was a small red rose encase in residue, he looked at it then at me as I blushed lightly "This rose was given to me by my father when my mother was still alive, I know you said you couldn't accept any gifts from me, so I decided to lend it to you, so you better come back alive, safe and sound to return my rose" I scolded playfully and winked, he smiled gently as he took my his gloved one and said "Then I promise, I'll come back to return your rose to you" then he gently kissed my hand, I giggled gently while looking at him lovingly "I will hold you to it Sir Griffith" We slowly let go of each other's hands and I watched him walk down the staircase, and I saw below was the female knight, Casca. I looked at her for a moment and said "you there! Lady Knight!" Her gaze shifted towards me in surprise as she said "My Lady?" I walked down towards her and said calmly "I have a favor to ask of you, I am no knight, I cannot be with Griffith on the battlefield, nor can I protect him with everything I have using a sword. So I selfishly ask of you Lady Casca, please protect Griffith with everything you have" She looked at me for a moment in shock before composing herself and said "Yes my lady" I nod in acknowledgement and then smile kindly at her, which she returned to me just as gently. As I walk up the stairs I was caught by my step mother "What do you think you are doing Apple?" I stop in my step and look at her with a bored look upon my face "Walking to the library to pick out a new book in my castle, is there a problem with what I do step mother?" I said flatly, she looked at me irritated and said "do not get smart with me Apple, I saw what you did on the staircase with Griffith, I strongly urge you to stop whatever it is you are developing with that man, you are the royal heir to the throne of Midland, you need to think about your image and giving out gifts like that will reflect badly on our family, you are 16 years old you are not a child Apple you know better" I looked at her as blank as paper before saying in a monotonous voice "What I do is none of your concern, if you really are concerned about our family image, then you best make sure no one finds out the truth behind you and Uncle Julius" with that I walk away leaving her speechless._

_Flashback ends_

Ever since then I avoided Step mother anyway I could and tried to continue on with my normal life of lessons and leisure. I have advanced on in the pass weeks and finally, after all this time, finished all of my lessons including governing, history, herbs and medical, lady etiquette, social graces and customs, world history, music, dancing, etc. Finally I was ready to take my place in the royal court, since I could not yet take the throne. My first seat in power in the royal court was to be the royal representative of the people. That meant that I was to listen to the people's grievances and concerns and then relay them onto my father and the other nobles and work out a solution that I personally oversee. At first it was a little tricky in the beginning having to listen to all of the grievances and then having to work out a solution with father or some stubborn noblemen, but soon enough I adapted and got use to it, and most of the time I was able to come up with great solutions or in other times fair compromises. Ever since I took on this position my popularity and social approval has gone through the roof, I even got a new nickname among the people of Midland, 'The Beloved Princess'.

Today, the air around Midland became more light and peaceful when we receive word that the conflict was over and our side was victorious and our troops were to return today, including the band of the Hawks and my beloved Griffith and tonight we are to hold a ball in honor of the band of the Hawks for all their bravery. For today's special occasion I decided to dress to the 9s. I wore a powder blue and white off the shoulders gown with white frills on the bottom edges, 7 white petticoats and a white sash going around my waist and tying in a beautiful powder blue and white bow in the back. My hair was done in beautiful ringlets cascading down my back and hanging majestically at my thighs with white and blue flowers decorating them and a diamond crown placed center of my head. I also wore white high heels and elbow length white silk gloves for my hands as well as my diamond necklace and diamond hoop earrings. As I inspected myself in the mirror, there was a knock on my door, I turned to the door and said gently "come in". Entering my chambers was my father, he looked at me for a couple of moments before smiling saying "hello my dear daughter, you look beautiful, practically the mirror image of your dear mother, if she were alive today she would be proud of what you have done for this kingdom…and what you will do in the future", I looked away from father for a moment, I knew he was speaking about me getting married, now that the war was over I had no choice but to choose a fiancé, which is why I have been having somewhat of a hard time lately. Ever since Griffith left, rumors of my looking for a husband spread all over the land, nobles from near and far would actually come to the palace to woo me into marriage, but my love for Griffith was too strong, and even if it wasn't for Griffith I could never marry those nobles. They all had the same look in their eyes; money, lust, and power. It wasn't about love, it was all about power and status to them, as well as having a pretty bride on their arm to make them the envy of their peers. I will admit, there were some who came here with truly pure intentions of marrying me out of love, and I will admit, had I not known Griffith I would have married one of them, but I love Griffith and nothing will change that. I looked back to father, shaking my head from my thoughts saying "Yes father, I will do what is best for Midland, especially now that we have won the war. Come father, I suspect that the heroes are to arrive soon and we must make haste and be there to greet them when they come" I walk gracefully to my father who nod to me holding out his arm for me to take, which I do as he guides me to the balcony.

The streets were filled with cheers and shouts of Joy as the band of the Hawks road by gallantly from their victory ending the 100 year war. In the front of this band was my beloved; Griffith, smiling and waving at the crowd, which made me smile when I looked him over and saw that he was fine and unwounded. Griffith must have felt my stare, for he looked to the balcony and smiled at me giving me a wave, I giggled from behind my gloved hand and gave him and smile and a wave back. That, however, didn't go unnoticed by father, he looked down at me and said "And what was that about dear?" I looked at father's questioning gaze and said "nothing father, we were just greeting each other, tis quite common to wave at one you are greeting is it not?" Father raised his eyebrow at me before saying "I suppose darling, I suppose", I gave father a smile before taking his hand in mine and giggling, I suppose it calmed him down for he gave my hand a light squeeze before looking back onto the crowd, 'Soon, we have to tell father soon'.

That night was the start of the ball to celebrate our victory in the 100 year war. It was a truly elegant affair; I even had to change out of my dress from that afternoon to something more elegant and beautiful. I changed into an all white off the shoulders gown with 8 petticoats and red ruffles and pearls sewn on the corset and the edges of the dress with matching red strap high heels. I had on white silk gloves that came up to my upper arms and my hair was done in loose curls with two braids wrapped around my head and tied in the back with a white bow complete with a small pearl tiara on my head. I even decided to put on a little make up today; I had on dark red lipstick and light blush for my cheeks. As I entered the dance hall with my family, people looked in awe of this seemly perfect royal family as we stood onto the balcony of the hall as father made his special speech about how we received a treaty from our enemies and how we owe thanks to the band of the Hawk. I looked down and spotted Griffith surrounded by other noble women, I use to get quite jealous of such sights, but I knew in my heart that I have Griffith's heart at the end of the day. I caught Griffith's gaze and winked at him as he smiled at me. I was so into Griffith; it nearly stumbled in shock when I heard my father say "it is my pleasure to inform you at this joyous celebration that at the day after tomorrow there will be a rite of decoration held to honor these men. I believe that it is proper for me to grant Count Griffith and the Hawks the title of White knights with supreme command over all of Midland's armies" My eyes widen in surprise as I looked at my father whom spoke with a straight face as he continued "The titles most appropriate to be granted are the White hawk general Griffith and the White Hawk Knights. I shall personally knight all the commanders of the Hawks companies and raise them to peerage".

After that was monstrous applause for them, Griffith was at the headstand smiling at the crowds, and then smiling at me gently, so gently I blush a light pink at him. As everyone was surrounding the generals and giving them their congratulations, Father pulled me to the side and said gently "Apple dear, it is now time. You must choose a husband tonight so that we may heighten the drunken happiness of our people, not just on that fact we won a war that seemed so impossible, but that their beloved heiress will be getting married to the man she loves", I look at father who looked a bit sullen and then I looked at Griffith, who looked at me back from the crowds the surrounded him. I looked at him shyly before looking at father and saying "well father, I know I had much time and many suitors to choose but….I…um…" Suddenly, Count Griffith appeared to the side of us and bowed while saying "your excellence, if I may be so bold, may I have a word with your father", I looked at him with a curious look 'What are you up to Griffith?' I thought as I nodded at him and curtsied to father and Griffith and walked away towards Charlotte. Once I reached her she spoke to me "I wonder what it is that Griffith is speaking to Father about?" "I have not a clue Charlotte, but by the look on both their faces it must be something serious" I replied as I looked at them. For about 25 minutes me and Charlotte spoke to each other, walked around and greeted the guests, we even extended our congratulations to the generals of the Hawk company until a servant came to me and said "your majesty, the king wishes to speak with you", I look to Charlotte who looked at me back and said "what do you think it is?" I shrugged my shoulders slightly and said "I haven't the foggiest in mind Charlotte, but I will soon see, I shall be back soon" with that I turn around picking up my dress slightly and hasten to my father and Griffith who was standing next to him smiling.

Once I reached them I look towards father who had an unreadable expression on his face whiles Griffith was smiling gently. I looked to father and spoke "yes father? You have called me?" I looked at him gently; Father looked at me before placing his hands on my shoulders and speaking "Dearest daughter of mine, it seems we have one more suitor to add to your list. Count Griffith has informed me that after he is granted the title general that he wishes to have your hand in marriage" I gasped lightly looking at Griffith who had that same smile on his face, Father spoke again "He claims that he has fallen in love with you and has been so ever since you both have met and has been admiring you from afar. He also admits that he has been climbing the social latter so that he may prove himself worthy of you daughter. Now I had told you before that you needed to choose a fiancé, if you do choose Count Griffith, you will have to wait for the rite of decoration ceremony to be over before we make it truly official and once you have turned 18, you will be married, but in the end it is all up to you daughter on who you marry", I was a bit shocked at Griffith for being so up front about us wanting to marry, but then again this is the same man who proclaimed that we will work his way to the top to prove himself worthy of me and his dream. I turn away from father and stand in front of Griffith and say "Well Sir Griffith, you have certainly proven your worth not just to me but to this entire kingdom. Your bravery, your charisma, everything about you screams a man with a higher calling in life than just being a knight. You have proven your devotion and your love for not only this country but for the people who reside in it which is very important to me" Griffith chuckles and blushes lightly saying "oh you flatter me too much your majesty, but it is not because of my love for your kingdom that I wish to marry you, I am very much in love with you your majesty, ever since our first meeting my head just revolves around you" he took my hand in his lightly before continuing "I love you and I love this country I call my home, I care for it people deeply and I want to help you realize your dream, so please Princess Apple, become my bride", I could help but blush even darker than I was a couple of minutes ago, in his eyes I could not find a trace of dishonesty, just love and determination. Not only was Griffith professing his love again, but he was doing it in front of my father. I look at Griffith shyly before saying softly "Oh Lord Griffith, you are truly a man of words, I would be more than happy to be your bride if you'll have me". In Griffith's eyes I saw them light up before kissing my hand and saying "oh your Princess I promise I'll make you the happiest woman on this planet", I giggle at Griffith's loving words and look to father before saying "Well father, I have chosen my fiancé, if you wish please do announce our engagement" Father looked at me a bit shocked before nodding his head and speaking again "if that is your wish darling, I am sure the kingdom will roar in excitement of their beloved princess getting married to the kingdom's greatest hero. Griffith, I trust you with my daughter, if you harm her in any way there will be dire consequences" and with that father left us alone.

I look at Griffith and he smiles at me while saying "well now that that is out of the way, we can finally be together the way we were meant to, without fear of being judged or hiding away from peering eyes" "What did you tell my father to get him to give you his blessing?" I asked quickly looking him in the eyes, the only passage ways to know what exactly he was thinking. He looked a bit surprised at my sudden question before saying "I told him I was in love with you and explained to him all the benefits of having me marry you as well becoming the new king of Midland, but that did not deter me from my love for you" He gave me a gentle smile before holding my hand gently which caused me to smile back at him shyly. "I would like to have everyone attention for another joyous announcement to be made from the royal household. As we are all very well aware of, my youngest daughter, Princess Apple, has been searching for betrothed to help her rule over this kingdom once I retire or she marries. Well it gives me the greatest of pleasures to announce that my daughter has finally taken a suitor as her intended. So it gives me great pleasure to announce that once my daughter turns 18, she will be wed to The White Hawk General, Lord Griffith" I suddenly felt all eyes on both Griffith and I, there were many pleased faces in the crowds with the exception of a few disgruntled lords and ex-suitors, but the one face that truly got me was Charlotte's. She looked completely and utterly betrayed and hurt which made me pull a sad frown, I never truly intended to hurt Charlotte like this, I love my elder sister and to see her hurt like this hurt me too. I know this was extremely selfish of me to do, especially to her, but Griffith and I love each other and technically I did met Griffith first and we fell in love at first sight, so I have nothing to feel guilty about right? Well that still didn't help the sad drop in my stomach when Charlotte ran out of the room with tears going down her face. I almost wanted to run after her but Griffith put his hand around my shoulder causing me to look up to him. He had an unpassed look on his face and shook his head no to me running after Charlotte. Father continued on with his speech "This is truly a momentous day, the day we conquer our enemy in the biggest war in all of Midland history and the same day our beloved princess is to marry the hero who helped us achieve the peace that has so long evaded us." There were servants passing out wine and so everyone had a glass in their hands, including Griffith and myself. Father lifted his glass in the air as he continued on with his speech "And so, let me make a toast to the everlasting peace of Midland, our victory over our enemies, and to the future king and queen of Midland, to Princess Apple and Lord Griffith!" "TO PRINCESS APPLE AND LORD GRIFFITH!" everyone repeated, I took a sip of the wine that was served to me as Griffith took a sip of his, but as soon as he did, a pained look came across his face which made me worry. I looked at him and said gently "Dear are you alright?" He gasped a little before falling over dropping his wine into a state of unconsciousness. I was in shock, I was paralyzed, and tears were running down my eyes as I could do the only thing I could think of….."GRIFFITH!"


	7. Chapter 7

The Red Apple

Chapter 7: A terrible realization

/

It was absolutely nerve wreaking, I was sitting on my bed waiting for the chamber maid to come back to me with news on my fiancé. I was so worry, my knuckles have already become white with my clenching my bed sheets so tightly, the tears on my face kept coming and coming, even when I finally get myself to stop crying I would only start up again. I couldn't help but feel that this is my fault, I knew that someone was targeting Griffith from the very beginning but I did not say not one word to anyone, not even to Griffith himself. If something were to happen to Griffith, if he were to die it would be all my fault, because I withheld information that could have possibly saved his life. I could bear the thought of it, I just couldn't. I have already lost my beloved Uncle and Cousin to an assassin I couldn't bear if I were to lose another person I loved. I heard a soft knock on my door, I sniffled my nose and desperately tried to fix my face as to make it look as if I had not been crying saying "Please come in", at the door it was the last person I thought I would see this night, It was Charlotte. I looked at my sister, who also had light tears running down her face, I looked at her in shock before saying in surprise "Charlotte, what brings you to my chambers sister?" She looked at me before storming in with a slightly angry look on her face before saying "I wish I could be angry with you right now, there are so many questions I wish to have answered because everything that is going on around here is confusing me, how long have you too been together, were you even going to tell me that you were involved with the man I loved? I had would knew that you both were closer than appropriate but I never knew….I wish I could chew you out right now but I cannot sister. I will hold my tongue because the one we love may be dead right now", I looked at Charlotte in surprise, and this was something completely new to me. I have never had Charlotte angry with me before, but then again, this had to do with the man we both were in love with.

I looked down to my shoes and said "I guess I do owe you an explanation huh Charlotte? Griffith and I have been involved with each other for quite a white now. I fell in love with him at first sight but I never acted upon it seeing he was of common birth and I was royalty so I never acted upon my desire to be with him. After his being promoted count, he was the one who came to me and confessed his feelings of love and amour and I happily accepted without once sparing a thought about you and your feelings. For months we kept our love for each other a secret, having secret meeting, sharing kisses, holding hands when no one is there to witness it. We would speak to each other for hours about such beautiful and meaningful things, pouring out our hearts and souls to each other. I apologize if what I say makes you feel horrible Charlotte, I feel terrible for keeping this from you, but I will not apologize for how I feel about Griffith. I love him, deeply and without sway I love this man and I will not back down. So I do apologize for hurting you and keeping this from you, but I love Griffith and I will marry him". After what I said I felt a bit light in my soul, after all that, after everything I went through with Griffith, I finally let what I wanted to say out. She looked at me with surprise and then made her way out of my room. Before she left she said without looking at me "You know Sister, I have always envied you, you could do everything so perfectly, so smoothly and have everyone love you without even trying, while I was stuck in your shadow, anything I could do you always did better and even though I loved you sister, I still couldn't help but hate you for being so beloved and surreal, you even got the man I loved to love you back. I pray to God that Griffith will live, but for now I wish to be alone, when I come to my good sense sister, I will confront you again, with a resolve that will be just" and with that she left.

I sat on my bed shaking, but not out of guilt or of sadness, but out of anger. I was not angry anyone except myself because Charlotte's words have gotten to me. She thinks I am so perfect, a vision of beauty to be marveled and can make men and women bow their heads to me even if I were dressed in the most disgusting of rags? Well the truth of it all was, I 'm not! I'm not perfect, I 'm human, a human with a goal to rule over a great Kingdom so of course I am going to have to become perfect queen both in mind, appearance and spirit and yet here I am pathetically weeping and crying like a frail girl. I looked up into to the ceiling and thinking 'What are you doing Apple? In the past you would never break down and cry so heavily or so desperately. You must remember who you are. You said so yourself that you would get rid of anything that would stand in the way of your dreams yet you cry when you get what you want by breaking a few eggshells. Griffith is a part of your dreams, he was the one who you choose to marry because of his love and his credentials that bested everyone else's. To have the great kingdom a great king and queen must be placed on the throne. Griffith fits that in many ways and I have worked myself day and night to be the perfect monarch who loves and cares for her people and her country and it's time I act like it, there is no room for regret in this world'. Finally after a while I calmed and composed myself when the chamber maid finally came in, I look to her with anticipation as I said "well….Is my lord Griffith alright?", She looked at me sadly and said "well, yes Princess Apple sir Griffith lived but I have some unfortunate news. It seems the queen, as well as some of the other lords and minsters have been killed in a fire one of the buildings west of the palace". My eyes widen at the news, I was overjoyed my love was alright, but the new my step-mother was dead…..I admit I did not like my step mother in any way but…..that see were to be burned to death, I could only think that this is too much of a coincidence unless…'the same person who tried to kill Griffith is the same person who killed step mother. But why though, it wouldn't make sense there is no gain in killing step-mother'. I look over to the chambermaid and smiled a sad smile gently saying "yes, of course, I still must be in shock, I nearly lost my fiancé and I lose my dear step mother, it is so much in one day and has left me quite exhausted, do you mind helping me change into my night clothing so that I may rest for the night", she nodded and says "Of course your majesty".

It is late and the fire from the fireplace is still burning bright as I lay down in my bed relaying all of today's events to try and make sense of them to solve this mystery. I lay still in my comfortable sheets thinking 'It all doesn't add up, the first attempt of assassination was on Griffith, then there was the death of my Uncle and Cousin, then there was a second attempt on Griffith and after he was deemed okay my step mother and a couple of lords die in a fire. These events are going in a pattern, I know it is I just need to find the string that attaches the lines. Now on the days these happened the deaths were all simultaneously on the same day as the attempted assassinations on Griffith. The hunting incident happened and that same night Uncle and Cousin are found dead in their homes, then tonight someone tried to poison Griffith and then these deaths happen. What did all the deaths have in common other than they were all of noble class….could it be that they had something to do with the Griffith assassinations, the poison from the arrow was something only a nobleman could afford and seeing how fast acting the poison from Griffith's drink was the poison had to be expensive for fast acting. So that confirms that the assassin is someone of high social status like a nobleman or higher' I suddenly turned over to my left side looking outside the window at the beautiful snow that is falling oh so gently to the cold ground and continued with my thoughts 'So if the assassin is a noble and the deaths are of noblemen and higher, it can only point that they knew of Griffith's assassinations or had a hand in them themselves. Now Uncle I do not deny he would have because Uncle had a very apparent hate for Griffith, and step mother never really liked him, but to go that far and try and kill him. Wait a minute, that's it…..what if Griffith knew it was them? If he knew then….' I shot up from the bed and said in a gentle whisper "Griffith killed them". I was paralyzed in my own bed, everything was starting to make sense. Griffith is no fool, if he knew they had a hand in his death than for the sake of his dream and his life he would have to eliminate them, just as I would if it were me in that situation. With this new information I was at a lost, what was I to do? 'On one hand' I started to rationalize in my head 'If I tell father my theory he will surely act upon it as fact and Griffith will be killed and I will be in trouble for withholding information about the killings of Uncle and Adonis, but on the other hand if I don't tell, who knows how many more people will be killed and the deaths of those whom have pass and will pass in the future will hang over my head and haunt me for the rest of my natural born life'. It truly was a conundrum, it was lose-lose situation where if I spoke up I would be in trouble with the court for withholding information, my reputation will be smeared and I could risk losing my inheritance of the throne, not to mention I will lose the love of my life, but if I don't speak up the deaths of those innocent….that just it isn't it? They aren't innocent, not in the least, Uncle Julius, Step-mother and the other nobles tried to orchestrate the death of my beloved and he only killed them before they could get him, like a hawk would his pray. They are not innocent, with the exception dear Adonis, they were attempting murder of someone in the royal court and even if it was as low as a count, the sentence would be death in any case whether it was by The court or by Griffith's hand. I suddenly had a flashback inside my mind from a few days ago:

_Flashback _

"_I want to become the greatest queen to ever rule over Midland. I want to make Midland the ultimate kingdom of peace and prosperity that can stand up to any threats, that is my ultimate goal"._

_Flashback end_

That was my ultimate goal, the only reason I had for living in this world. To be the Queen of the ultimate empire and make Midland the supreme super power in all the world. I first I thought I could run it out of honesty and love, but I see it will take more than that to keep my dream alive. I told Griffith that night I will do anything to keep my dream alive, and it's time for me to see where anything will take me. I love my people and my country and for them I am willing to dirty myself to the lowness of dirty politics such as assassination, seduction and manipulation for them to live a life of happiness and prosperity, call me a romantic hero if you desire but I know I am nothing close to hero. People will look at me and see this sweet innocent face, but have no idea all of the things I am willing to do to keep this country alive.

I have made my decision, I slipped out of my bed and glided gently over to my window before opening it letting in the cold winter air


	8. Chapter 8

The Red Apple

Chapter 8: The visit that ended everything

/

It was the next day and all yesterday and I was in my office approving certain subjects to be brought about to my father for our next meeting and things to help resolve the new batch of issues being had by the workers in the field and how certain people in the west have been having harassment issues with Lord Thomas. I was wearing my dark navy gown with white ruffles and white flats, my favorite locket, and my hair was tied into a low ponytail with a white ribbon tying it together. I was writing down these documents but I couldn't help but worry about what was around me. Ever since the funeral I haven't seen hide or hair of Griffith anywhere. I had looked for him a couple of times, I even went down and asked Miss Casca if she had seen him and she also said she had not, it was also how I learned that this morning one of the generals, General Guts, had left the Hawks to unknown regions and that Griffith tried to stopped him but failed and was devastated from what I gathered and ever since than Miss Casca or none of the other Hawks have seen him. I was writing my signature approval a bill while all the while thinking 'I wonder where he is. I hope he will be okay to go through the decoration of rite ceremony tomorrow, it's a big event and he needs to stay focus on the task at hand'. I finally finished with all the document after 3 hours and decided to go into the music room to pass a bit of time with some music, since it had been a while since I played any and I didn't want to get rusty. First I played with the violin, then the guitar, the flute, the piano and the last but not least the harp. Out of all the instruments I loved, I loved the harp most of all, it was my mother's favorite instrument and she use to show me all the time how to play. I played a number of lovely and heavenly melodies on the harp that made me just smile and melt away from the issues and troubles I had.

I played this one melody me and my mother use to do a duet on called 'The fairy fountain' (author: I got that one from Zelda)' and played it slowly and sweetly and before long I was harmonizing with it using my voice. Once I finished I heard a handclap near the door, I looked over to see it was father clapping. I blushed shyly and said "Oh father it is you, have you finished your duties already?" He came in gently shutting the door saying "Yes daughter, and I assume since you are here and not in your office that you have finished all of your duties as well?" I nodded with a smile and said "yes father all of this documents have been notarized, approved, rejected and assigned for", he chuckles at me and says as he sits down on the piano bench "That's my girl, you truly make an excellent queen", with that he starts playing a few bars on the piano before bursting out into a full song filled with happiness and silliness. I listen to father's song as I slowly make my way from the harp to the bench and joined him in this marry tune. Once we were done we were both laughing in joy from the fun we had playing together.

Father looked over to me and grasping my hand in his saying "oh it has been a while since we played together. It brings me great joy to see what a wonderful young lady you have become and what a beautiful queen and bride you will become in the future". I look down from father looking at the piano keys stroking them softly with my free hand and asked "Father, what makes a great queen a great queen?" He looked at me gently before saying "Oh…What makes a queen great is that she is the one who will take care and nurture her kingdom and will defend her position and kingdom at all costs. She will be tender and loving to her people, she will put them first before even herself and do where she has to make her country as prosperous and as grand as she can in her lifetime, which is why I know I'll never have to worry about you because…." I looked at him as curiously as he said to me gently "that was the kind of woman your mother was and I was so happy to be her king". My eyes widened a bit before returning back to normal, I looked from father to the piano again and thought 'so even father thinks so, I guess in the end there truly is no distinction of good and bad in this world, just the truth and the truth is if I am to be the greatest I must come to terms that there will be times I will have to put my good conscious aside for the greater good of these people, that is what being a good queen is all about, and if it must do something like that, then so it shall be'. I smiled back at father who put his arms around my shoulder smiling and hugged me to his body, He looked at me and said "I swear every time I look at you I see your beautiful mother, you look exactly like her you know…same beautiful blonde hair, same pretty blue eyes, even in your gentle personality I see more and more of your mother in you", I suddenly felt something wet drop on my head, I looked up to father to see that he is crying, I make a sad gasp and I pull father into a loving embrace and he embraced me back now fully crying. I stroke father's head and say "It's alright father, I miss mother too, I think about her every night and talk with her when I pray, but mother is in a better place now and I know mother wouldn't want you crying like this", Father lifted up his now red eyes and say "you are right my dear daughter, your mother would want me happy, and she left me two beautiful gifts behind, you and your sister Charlotte mean the world to me, which is why it's so hard for me to let go, especially now that you're getting married". I look at my father and I realize how lonely father must be sometimes, missing mother and such and it doesn't help that I am going to be getting married soon. I grasp fathers face in both of my hands making him look at me as I say firmly "Father, I want you to know right here, right now, that you are a great father, me and Charlotte are lucky to have you as our father and mother would be proud of the man you are today. Even though I am to get married soon, I want you to know you are never alone father, you have me and you have Charlotte and we will never leave you alone Father". I then grasp him in a strong embrace and stroke his back and he gently returns my embrace, it is rare when I and father have these kinds of moments when we can be vulnerable around each other and that why I can take some comfort in the world if there was one person I could open up to, it's father.

The day went on and it was finally night time and a terrible storm was brewing outside. I had been changed into my all white off the shoulders silk night dress that hugged my curves and had the fire going on full that night to make my room all toasty. I had finish brushing my long locks before my chambermaid came in with the fire wood I needed and said "Excuse your majesty, but I have the firewood for your fire". I smile at her gently saying "Thank Lockette", she blushed a bit and threw the firewood onto the fire while saying "your majesty must be excited with your fiancé's decoration of rite ceremony tomorrow", I look at her from the corner of my eye and respond "but of course, my dear love will become a general and we can finally become official". I truly was excited for tomorrow's ceremony, it would be the most joyous of ceremony and it'll first time I've seen Griffith since the funeral of my Step-mother's. After the room was nice and toasty and my hair was smoothed out, I sat down in one of the chairs near the fire and say to Lockette "Lockette, before you are dismissed, do you mind making me some tea? I would very much like a cup to go with my book", Lockette bowed and said "right away your majesty" and with that she scurried out of the room while I took the book on my nightstand, a filled with roman mythology and started off reading one of my favorite stories: Hades and Persephone. I was curled up on the comfy chair sipping on my tea Lockette made for me reading the part where Hades has finally taken Persephone down to the underworld and her mother is having a terrible fit causing the first winter when I heard a knock on glass. My head shot up and I looked around my room, I tilted my head slightly before I looked down on the floor to see a shot of lightening flash through my room and the shadow on my wall took the shape of a man. I let out a small shriek before looking at my window to a shadowy figure, when the bolt of lightning flashed again I could see the person clearer and I saw that that person was Griffith. My eyes went wide as I jumped out of my chair, abandoning my book, and ran to the window opening it letting in the cold air, Griffith was standing on a branch looking down at me with such lonely eyes. I looked at him in worry saying "Griffith, what are you doing here? Please come in your getting soaked out there in this weather" "Pardon me for intruding on her majesty in all hours of the night" He said, but is sounded so different, like he was voided. He jumped down from the branch to my room and I closed the window and lead him to my chair saying "come on, we need to warm you up before you catch a cold". I sat him down on my chair and got a warm cloth from my closet and draped in gently over his head before rubbing it on him trying to get him dry.

While doing so I asked him looking down on his clothed head said "Now, do you mind telling me why it is you are out in this terrible storm in all hours of the night? And where have you been the last 2 days? Everybody missed you, I missed you, you caused everyone to worry about you a lot you know" I continued on for a while before Griffith grabbed my hands in his "Griffith" I said quite shyly as the day we first spent time together. He looked at me right in the eye while standing up slowly, it felt odd because usually went I look him in the eye I see an array of emotions, but this time I saw absolutely nothing, just nothing. He looked at me so blankly it caused me to worry even more than I did when I first saw him, "Griffith, is something the matter? You don't look right" He didn't say anything, instead he leaned his head down and captured my lips in his. I don't know what it was but this kiss was different from all his other kisses, I didn't feel a lot of anything in his kiss accept one thing: Lust. His hands roamed all over my curves and my back, it was strange because I never had anything like this happen to me, I only read about sexual things in books in the library. I felt him press deeper and deeper as I felt both his hands slid down and grab hold of my bottom, which cause me to gasp and so he slid his tongue inside my mouth memorizing every single cavern as his hands gently messaged my bottom. Out of pure instinct my tongue started dancing with his in a fiery passion as I clung to his wet jacket and felt his left hand go up my back entangling himself in my hair as his right and kept messaging my bottom.

I suddenly realize what is was I was doing and I turned my head and gasping out "Lord…Griffith…this is…" my words were choppy because he moved his mouth from my mouth to my neck, licking it and leaving kisses along my throat making me moan in pleasure at this foreign touch. His hand that was in my hair made a maneuver from my back to my front and through my silk gown grabbed a hold of my left breast leaving me to squeak in surprise and pleasure. He continued to kiss me around my neck and his right hand just messaged my cheek in his palm and his left and messaged my breast, now and again grabbing hold of my nipple and twisted in around gently. My cheeks were flushed and my breathe was coming out hard, He suddenly let go of me for a moment which confused me until he turned me around and my back was to his chest. His right hand was now making quick work of my breasts gliding over them and grabbing one or the other pinching my nipples make them hard. I felt another foreign feeling in the pit of my stomach, I was in total utopia, squirming under his touches, when suddenly left hand slid down and touch my cloth clitoris. I gasped because this feeling was new to me entire, I had never been touched down there before and I never touched myself down there so when it happened, it lit up a whole array of emotions. He slowly messaged my clitoris and he pulled my gown down more revealing my creamy breasts and soft pink nipples, which were completely hard now. His left hand quickened it's pace and even went in between my legs sliding against my slit making me get a bit wet, his right hand was messaging my bare breasts as I saw his face lean down low bending me over backwards into his right side as he took one of my nipples in his mouth making me nearly scream in pleasure, I felt myself get even wetter in between my legs, I felt him pull my gown up showing my holy place blessed with a patch of blonde on top. I felt his hand go in between my legs feeling my wetness before slipping a finger inside making me let out a quiet scream. He pumped his finger in and out rapidly against my tight virgin walls making me make sounds I didn't know I could make. His lips let go of my nipple only for his tongue to flick on it a couple of times before he licked me up back up to my neck and then to my ears, which he licks the outer shell then sticks his tongue inside which makes me gasp opening my legs wider which makes his pump faster. He suddenly stops and lets me go again, I could barely stand up by the time he let go so I collapsed on the chair with my breasts and holy place still showing, my cheeks quite flushed and tears of pleasure still glistening in my eyes blurring my view. I was going to say something when I felt my legs get lifted up so that my holy place was on full display, I went to block it went I felt something wet slick up against my slit making we squeak again, I look down to see Griffith head in between my legs and his tongue go in and out from my slit. He caught my clitoris in his mouth and started sucking on it making me shrill in pleasure. He sucked on it for a bit before flicking at it with his tongue and then dipping it up and down my slit making my nerves go array again. He then dipped his tongue inside me and started pumping me with his tongue making me shriek and gasp in pleasure. I felt tears from pleasure go down my face as I thought 'what is happening? What has come over Griffith? These feelings I'm feeling? It feels amazing!' I suddenly got the nerve to look down but when I did, Fear immediately overtook the part of me that was feeling pleasure.

Griffith was looking back at me while his tongue was still entertaining itself with my holy place, but eyes, his eyes were frightening, like a predator before his pray. I looked at him in fright before saying "Please stop this…no more Griffith", his tongue stopped in mid lick, I felt him take his tongue off my holy place, which made me whimper from the lack of warmth, before he crawled up to me, never once taking his eyes away from mine until he was directly in front of my face and his lower body was in between my legs which made me blush, he looked at me gently this time and said while stroking my cheek lovingly "are you afraid my dove? Are you afraid of being devour by the hawk?" He nuzzled his nose into the crook of my neck and held me gently, bringing me off the couch on onto his lap which only made him grip me harder. I didn't know what to do, but embrace him in my arms and stroked his head gently saying "My love, what is wrong, you can't hide it from me your eyes tell me everything, your voice tells me everything, your behavior tells me everything, what is wrong?" He takes his nose from my neck and says "I'm so sorry my dove, I'm so sorry, please forgive me for what I have done and forget that this has ever happened", He looks at me and gives me a sad smile before standing up with me and fixing dress for me and smoothing out my hair and giving one another deep hug, but this time I felt something in it, I felt love and regret. I hug him back letting him feel all the love I had for him which made him grip stronger. We stayed like that for a while with him stroking my hair and me inhaling his scent before he releases a little and kisses my forehead and saying "I must leave for tonight, tomorrow I hope to see you at my decoration of rite ceremony", I giggle as I nuzzle his nose with mine and say "I won't want to be anywhere else", He then gave me smile, a real smile and his eyes were back to normal, showing me all his emotions and his love. Guides me over to the window sill and says "It's going to be a big day tomorrow my dove, you go ahead and go to sleep, I will see you in the morning", He kissed my lips gently one last time before walking out to the window and opening it, smiling back at me and hops onto the ledge and hops back onto the trees and down, I smile at him before shouting out a "I LOVE YOU!", He stops for a second looks back and in his eyes I see love, admiration, guilt and sadness as he shouts "AND I YOU MY FAIR DOVE" and with that he runs pass through the garden. I close the window and sigh dreamily as I practically dance my way back to my bed and get under the covers smiling 'My Lord Griffith, My Hawk Griffith, My fiancé Griffith, I can't wait for the decoration ceremony tomorrow, but I can't help but wonder…what was the look of sadness and guilt for?'

No one's POV

Charlotte has just let her maid go for the night as she pondered a world of peace with no one to share it with. As she thought there was a flash of lightning and she noticed someone at her window, when she looked over to see who it was, her lips utter one name and one name only,

"Lord Griffith".


	9. Chapter 9

The Red Apple

Chapter 8: The betrayal that made her queen

/

It was early the next morning and I was quite excited for the decoration of rite ceremony. I jumped out of bed only to feel a slight sting in my holy place, which ended up flashing me back to last night when Griffith fingered me. I instantly blush as I sunk back down onto my bed and thought 'wow, I can't believe me and Griffith did that last night. I felt amazing but, it felt so wrong when I made contact with his eyes, those eyes that for once showed me nothing, absolutely nothing. But by the end of it all he, at least, went back to normal. Hopefully the next time we do something so intimate we will be husband and wife. Oh what a day that will be'. I giggled at the thought of me wearing mother's wedding dress as Griffith and I run down the church stairs finally married. Such a thought made me get up and start dancing around the room giggling, I put on my cotton robe and slippers and opened the window outside and stared at the fog and the fresh blanket of snow. I inhaled the fresh scent of morning and smiled gently at what was to be the perfect day. Suddenly a little robin flew himself to my window chirping, I smiled at him happily saying "good morning mister robin, it has been a while since I've seen all my animal friends since most of them have gone to hibernate for this winter, but when they awaken this spring, I will tell them about everything wonderful that has happened". I held out a finger for the robin to hop onto and he did so has I stroked his little head, but suddenly there was knock on the door. I looked towards the door in peaceful bliss before saying gently "come in". I came in and it was Lockette, but she held a very sad face, one filled with pity for reason I do not know. When she came in she forced a smile at me and said "Good morning your majesty", I looked at Lockette, she was hiding something from me. I said to her with a cautious voice "Yes…Good morning Lockette. Please ready me an outfit for this morning's decoration of rite ceremony for my beloved". At that request her eyes widen and then drooped in a sad effect as she said to me in a quiet voice "I'm sorry my lady, but the decoration of rite ceremony has been cancelled due to a terrible circumstance". This time my eyes widen as I said "What horrible circumstance? What reason is there for the ceremony to be cancelled? Where is my father now I wish to speak to him about this?" Lockette looked at down at the floor nervously, twitching and gripping her dress nervously, I look at Lockette sternly and I say in a firm voice "Lockette, where is my father?" She flinched at my tone of voice and then said softly "He went to the dungeon to interrogate a criminal who betrayed the royal family, thus the cancellation of the decoration of rite ceremony". I raised my eyebrow before sighing and saying "Honestly what is father thinking? Fine, I will go and speak with him myself". I changed myself into a simple white dress, put my hair in a low ponytail and put on my purple cloak before making my way over to the dungeons. Once I got there the soldiers who were standing at the entrance bowed saying simultaneously "Princess Apple", I nodded in acknowledgment and said "I was told my father was here, lead me to him now", the guards looked at me nervously, but knew better than to defy me at this time while my face was stern with seriousness, so they led me in.

I always hated going to the dungeons, the scream in agony from tortured prisoners, the smell of blood and rotting corpses was enough to make my own blood boil over hot with sickness. As I was being led down with one guard in front of me and one in back we came to the end of the staircase and heard my father talking, I didn't think twice before opening the door upon hearing my father's baritone, I walked into the door saying "Father we need to…" I stopped in an instant, my face was crossed over with surprise and shock and my voice was stuck clear in my throat refusing to leave from my mouth. For the person who was being chained up by his hands and whipped by my own father was…..My dear lord Griffith.

I was gabbed smacked, Father, the guards and Griffith all looked my way all at once as I said "Father what is going on?" Father's expression was one of shock and sadness as he looked upon me, He brushed towards me dropping his whip and took me by the shoulders saying "My sweet daughter, my loving daughter, leave this place, this is no place for a lady to lay eyes on such a foul and immoral beast" "But that foul and immoral beast is my fiancé. Father why is Griffith being tortured I don't understand" I said as I break free from father's grip on my shoulders and backed away till I was next to Griffith. I gazed at his naked body which held bruises and whip marks from father's whip. I looked at him and he looked at me with sadness and guilt, I looked form him to father and said "why, what has happened since I slept last night?" Father looked at me with sadness, then glared with unrivaled hatred towards Griffith "well Griffith, my daughter, your fiancée is here, tell her the horrible atrocity that you committed while she dreamt of you last night?" I looked at Griffith who turned his head away from me and looked at him for an answer, I was so confused I had no idea to what was happening, did he commit a murder and got caught last night. If he did than he will be the one to go down by himself, I already decided I will do whatever it takes for my goals, even sacrifice the love of my life for it. Father growled when Griffith said nothing and grabbed his whip and whipped Griffith across the chest. When Griffith cried out I cried out too as well, I ran to my father to hold him back and yelled "PLEASE STOP IT FATHER, DON'T HURT GRIFFITH, STOP IT" Father looked at me and said "do you know what this swine did dear daughter? To you of all people he hurt like this? If you refuse to tell her I will Griffith, Apple my dear, He…." "I slept with Charlotte" A voice interrupted, and not just any voice, it was Griffith's voice.

I finally heard it, the snap and breakage of my heart, I looked at him wide eyed, tears glassing up from my eyes "you what?" I asked in a small voice, Griffith looked at me with great regret "I'm so sorry my dove, in the internal grief I felt last night, I went to your sister's chambers and laid with her till morning". The news was beating me down on the inside, my face was blank, my eyes were leaking out tears by the minute, I didn't know what to say, or what to do, 'How could he? All those things he said to me….were they all lies? God how could I be so stupid?' I thought as the tears were now wetting the dungeon floor. I sniffed gently as the tears rolled down my face as father took me into his arms holding me gently stroking my hair "I'm so sorry my love, I'm sorry this wretched man has hurt you and that your own sister has betrayed you in such a horrible way" father said trying to comfort me. I guess Charlotte got her act of vengeance after all, but this was too far, she crossed a line with me and as much as I love my sister, I need to teach her a lesson, but that will come later, right now I have to deal with this great heart ache in my chest. I moved away from my father and look at Griffith and say "Griffith, you have betrayed me and the trust of this family. It goes without saying that our engagement is off, as well as the fact I never want to see your face again. I will leave your punishment up to my father, but if it were up to me I would leave you here in this dungeon and let you rot *sniffle*. I thought you were perfect for me, for this country but I let my naïve concept of love block my good judgment once again, but never again. I should thank you for opening up my eyes to the truth that was right in front of my face. I have a dream and I will make it reality and destroy any and all obstacles in my way. Father, I wish to go back to my room, I think I wish to rest a bit more". Father stood there quite speechless as to what I said and then snapped out of it saying "yes of course my dear, anything you desire. Guard! Escort my daughter back to her room", the guard bowed and ushered me to the door, but before I left I stopped and said loudly for Griffith to hear "It is a pity Griffith, I truly did wish to go back to the fountain to hear your dreams, but I guess it will always remain a mystery, Good bye Griffith" and with that I left the dungeon to go back to my room.

I made it back to my room and the fire was on full heat warming up my room a great amount. I sat on my bed thinking about how the whole Griffith situation when I finally realized how pointless it would be because it wouldn't change anything, He slept with my sister, he cheated on me, and now he was paying the price. I looked out the window and some more light was coming as morning was coming into full bloom, I didn't know what I was going to do today, I finished all my work yesterday so I had not a thing to do today, so I figured I might as well go back to sleep. I changed from my gown to my sleeping attire and crawled back under the bed. I knew that thinking about the situation was pointless, but it didn't stop me from doing so, I suddenly found myself crying softly into my pillow. I guess even though I try and put on the personality of a tough and seemingly flawless princess, on the inside I'm still a girl, a frail girl and that part will always be with me, the only part of me that is still human.

Over the next year was a bit rough on me, but it made me become a better ruler, a better queen. It also seemed that I have become an even more attractive than I was now that I was truly coming upon the threshold of woman hood. I grew an inch or so, my hair has grown out past my thighs halfway to my knees, my breasts have gotten bigger, I was truly filling out as a woman. I threw myself into my work and every day I was getting better and stronger as a future queen and a person. Everyone was so supportive of me ever since Griffith's betrayal was made public, and I did everything in my power to make their support of me into full loyalty and admiration by doing my job with little to no flaws. I started getting more and more responsibility at my request from father, I was even legalizing documents and had a full seat on the royal court to act as an advisor to my father, to say my life was going way better since the betrayal would be an understatement, I was being treated as a true queen by the people and by father, it's great practice since in less than a year I will be having my royal coronation and will become the queen of Midland for real. I hate to say it myself, but the betrayal is the best thing to ever happen to me socially, I'm getting everything I need to become the next queen, but there was still a great part of me that wish it never happened, that Griffith never cheated on me and that we were still engaged, but things happens and I need to move on because dwelling on the past will turn me weak and I am a strong queen. But while everything was going more smoothly for me, for Charlotte it was a different story. She had become victim to many different types of vicious rumors about her because of what she did to me, her public image was smeared greatly and father was completely disappointed in her. Of course me being her sister, I would address these rumors and defend her and her reputation, not because I love her, but if she is to suffer for what she has done I want it to be because of me, not because of public repercussions as well as I didn't want there to be anymore slander to our family name because of what Charlotte has done. I had confronted her only once about that night and she even admitted that sleeping with Griffith was because of not only her love for him, but it was her act vengeance and doesn't regret it and ever since than Charlotte and I haven't spoken often. I had already got my vengeance on her when I told father that for the sake of our family name that she should marry a lord he picks out, which in turn will help with the scandal and fix certain problems cause by the rumors, to which father had already agreed much to Charlotte's chagrin, but she knew she couldn't refuse father's decrees.

It was nighttime now, I was outside in my purple cloak in a simple pale green dress on the edge of the forest on the palace grounds waiting for someone. A week ago I decided out of pure curiosity to go and see Griffith since I know father kept him alive in the dungeon. I had snuck out one night and snuck pass the guards into the dungeons, hoping to at least catch a glimpse to ease my curiosity and get it out of my system. When I finally came to Griffith's door, when I looked inside I nearly threw up in my mouth at the sight I saw. I saw the warden peeling off Griffith's skin, or to whom I assumed was Griffith. The man I saw in there was wrapped in a cloth around his waist, was sickly skinny and looked like a shriveled up human, but I knew it was him when I saw that he was wearing his hawk helmet. I didn't notice but soon, but tears were going down my eyes like waterfalls when I saw him being tortured, maybe it was because deep down I was still in love with Griffith, or maybe because I thought that this was too much even for my sake, either way I couldn't take the sight of this. But what really got me was when Griffith and I made eye contact, his eyes widened as he looked upon my tear stained blue ones. I saw his mouth opening, I didn't know if he was screaming in pain or if he was trying to call my name, but that did for me, I choked back a sob and then ran out crying all the way to my room.

That whole week I kept thinking about what I saw and came to the conclusion 2 days ago to do something about this. I decided that the fair thing to do was to break him out of the dungeon and get him somewhere where no one knows him so that he can start life anew. But to do something like that I'll need help, which is why I'm here now at all hours of the night, to recruit a team to help me with this endeavor. I suddenly heard a rustle in the bush, which startled me until the person I need to see came out. I calmed myself and smiled gently before saying "Oh it's just you, you scared me, it's nice to see you again…Miss Casca" and at that Miss Casca put down her hood so that I could see her full face as she smiled at me as well "As pleasure as always Princess Apple".


	10. Chapter 10

The Red Apple

Chapter 10: The rescue mission

/

I have been meeting with Miss Casca for 2 weeks now, planning a solid proof rescue mission for Griffith. At first Miss Casca was skeptical about this whole thing until I swore to her that if this goes off without a hitch that not only will they have Griffith back, but they will be able to live their lives without having to worry about the Midland Guard on their tails. While I did my royal duties, getting ready for my coronation, and tending to state affairs in one hand, I would sneak out at night and meet with Miss Casca for planning in the other. One would think I would be anxious knowing that doing something like this was big risk to me, if I were to be caught in this act of treason, then I would be shamed and stripped of my title as heiress, but I wouldn't be a great strategist if I didn't already come up with a way to avoid that. First I made a deal with the Hawks through Miss Casca that if I were to be caught with them, they are to say I am a hostage and that they will kill me if anyone tries anything, that way they get to get away free and I will keep my inheritance. I know it's kind of throwing the Hawks under the cart should they be caught, but I was smart enough to take every precaution to make sure that they get away with Griffith. Second, if the plan goes off without a hitch and everyone does what they are supposed to do then I truly will have nothing to worry about, Griffith will be rescued and I'll be back in bed before anyone even notices I was gone.

Tonight is the night, I was at the assigned meeting spot we agreed upon, and I was in a simple white off the shoulders sleeping gown with white flat shoes and a black cloak over it to blend me into the night. I know that this was a serious mission for me and that this could very well go wrong if even the slightest thing were to slip up, but I was actually more excited than scared. I have never done something like this, I had only read about making daring escapes and such through reading books, and I just hope that our escape will not end up a failure just like in my books. I heard footsteps and talk coming towards me and I hid myself behind a boulder just in case it was the guards again, but I recognized one of the voices to be Miss Casca so I came out of hiding to see that it was indeed Miss Casca, as well as the other former generals of the band of Hawks, including the fellow whom left a year ago, 'He must have been recruited for this mission' I thought. I looked them all over and said "Hello everyone, I scoped out the place as per your instructions Miss Casca and there should be at least 6 guards in the dungeons right now. I can sneak you in somewhere and get you to Griffith's cell faster but we must hurry, the sooner we get this done the better" and with that I turned to make my way towards the dungeons, with the generals slowly following me without a word.

We were walking down the long staircase towards Griffith's cell and I was quite silent but the excitement was still built up in me, I was like a heroine in one of my books rescuing her lover, except he was my ex-lover and the people I'm with have way more to lose than I do. I was snapped out of my thoughts when a gloved hand put itself on my shoulders, I look around to see it was Miss Casca would looked at me worried "Are you alright Princess Apple" she asked, I looked at her then forward ahead of me and said nonchalantly "yes I am, don't worry about me Miss Casca I'm fine". I heard her sigh behind me when I heard the man with the big sword on his back, Guts I believe, ask "So, if you don't love Griffith, than why are you helping us free him?" "Guts!" Miss Casca was about to scold before I held my hand up to stop her, I slowly put my hand back down and said "To tell you the truth, I don't know why I'm doing this, maybe because I feel such sympathy for him I can't bear to see him being tortured any longer even if he did hurt me quite badly with what he did, or maybe because I'm still in love with him, I honestly don't know, all I know is, that he doesn't belong down here and I want to get him as far away from this place as possible, I guess whether it's because of a noble or utter selfish reason I'm here helping you" "I think it's more noble than you let it on to be" Guts responded to me. That statement caused me to look up at him to his back, I said softly as we descended down even more stairs "But if we are caught I made it so that my inheritance would be safe by letting you guys get the blame" "But you also made it so that even if we do get caught, that no matter what happens we get Griffith out, If was for an entirely selfish reason, you would have only made a plan for yourself to get out if the plan goes array, but you made it possible for all of us, including Griffith to get out of here alive by making yourself out to be a hostage. So selfish yes, but everything you're doing right now if for a noble reason that you have yet to see" Guts explained to me. My eyes widened a bit before going back to normal, I was about to say something else when I noticed we were nearing the end of the stairs, I whispered quietly "we're almost there, it's the doorway at the end of the stairs on the left".

Once were all down we opened the door to see Griffith was down there huddled up in a ball. We enter the cell and Guts picked Griffith up, while I was across from Guts on the other side of Griffith. Griffith looked to Guts and started muttering in a gasping voice things I couldn't even make out. I looked down onto Griffith kneeling with Guts taking my hood off my head which made Griffith look towards me as well. He held out his hand stroking it while mumbling again, but there was one thing I was able to make out…."dove". Griffith looked like he was about to cry, his body started shifting more towards me and I nearly wanted to weep again looking at this man's condition, whether or not I was to be cunning queen, could not replace the soft heart I had inside of me. Guts looked to Griffith and said "Griffith what has….become of you?" He started to take off his helmet and when he did he gasped. I looked over to his face and gasped so loudly I put a hand to my mouth. There was patches of skin missing from the face, all you could see were his muscles, his lips were dry and his hair was chopped, I couldn't bear to look any longer, and I turned away letting tears seep down my cheeks. Miss Casca looked worried, she said "Guts, Princess Apple what is it?" she started to come over when Guts shouted "DON'T LOOK!" It made Miss Casca freeze in her path.

Suddenly the door slammed behind us making us all look that way, and from the celled window we saw the deformed face of the executioner, he laughed at us from behind the door and taunted us. He looked over to me and said "do not fret your majesty, I have ready send for the guards to come and save you but as for the rest of them, they might as well make themselves comfortable". He then went into detail about how he tortured Griffith which made me turn away, not wanting to listen to the gruesome details. But then, Guts, in a fury of rage, stabbed his big sword through the door and killed the executioner. As we head up the stair, Miss Casca grabbed a hold of my wrist and said "remember, we have to make it look like we kidnapped you, look frightened", I nodded as Casca started dragging me by the wrists as Guts fought a path for us for us to escape to. When we got to the top the dungeons were surround and out in the front was my father, he looked absolutely livid. Father stepped forward and said "You have nowhere to go and nowhere to run. I insist your release my daughter or we will come in there by force". We were at a standstill when I spoke up to everyone "We have to risk playing the hostage card, father won't do anything that will hurt me, and as long as you have me he can't risk a big fight. You there, Guts, take me outside and hold me like a hostage, when you do demand that they provide horses and a carriage for you to make your escape with Griffith, if they don't, threaten to kill me, even bruise me up a little, anything to make it look authentic enough for father to concede", Miss Casca looked at me worried before saying "are you sure?" I nodded with a determined look on my face "I'm sure Miss Casca, we have come all this way we can't give up now, we need to play every option available to us" She looked at me wide eyed before nodding. I look at Guts, who was surveying our situation, he looked at me and I looked at him and nodded. He set Griffith down with Miss Casca and he had me in a chokehold, I kept thinking about Griffith's condition which made me start crying, which was good because I need to fake true fear for this to actually work.

He walked outside with me and when I saw my father I started screaming "Father! Father please help me, please", I started doing fake sobs with tears going down my face trying to claw my way out of the chokehold without actually getting out of it. Father looked in total shock and look behind him and said "everyone stand down, STAND DOWN I SAID!" The guards lowered their weapons as he looked back at me with helplessness, He then glared at Guts as he looked back at me sadly and glaring back at Guts clenching his fists while saying "Release my daughter you heathen, if you don't, I'll….." "You will what? Remember anything you do could cause in the harm or even death of your daughter, now if you listen to me carefully and do exactly as I say, we can all get out of here all happy. Now I want some horses and a carriage, if you try anything funny then your daughter will pay the price" Guts bellowed as he empathized by inching the blade on my neck enough to draw some blood which actually made me hiss in pain. Father gasped in a panic at my sudden distress then glared a heated gaze at Guts before saying "DAMN YOU, YOU HEATHEN BASTARD!" father growled, but he knew he couldn't do anything, not as long as they had me. He looked at me so desperately I started to feel back for making my father feel this way, but I had to remember there were much bigger things at risk for me to start feeling weak and sentimental. Father looked behind him at a nearby guard and said "Get them their horses and carriage, we cannot do anything as long as they have my daughter, she is too valuable to lose" the guard nodded and then made his way back to get the horse and carriage that was demanded as Guts slowly started taking me back inside the dungeons.

It was nearly 20 minutes that passed by when horses and carriage showed up, Guts had me back in the chokehold and we all walked outside, but now there were more guards outside then there was 20 minutes ago. They set Griffith up in the carriage as Father and Guts got into a glaring contest with each other, you can really feel the hate going on between them, both for a different set of reasons. Once Griffith was set up in the carriage, we still had the threat of them following so Guts took me to the carriage and threw me in the back. Father looked at this is shock, he shouted at Guts "WHAT IS THIS? WE HAD A DEAL, I GAVE YOU THE HORSES AND CARRIAGE NOW RELEASE MY DARLING DAUGTHER!" Guts turned around at Father and said "and who is to say that you will not try and stop us the second we hand her over huh? No, we are going to keep your daughter with us and when we are far enough away, we will send her back to you" and with that he jumped on his horse and we rode away while I gave out some fake cries for help until we were out of earshot.

It was a couple of minutes and I found myself constantly checking on Griffith and his condition. By now I have finally gotten use to the man in front of me and his form did not shock me or scare me as much as it did. I was constantly checking his vitals, his pulse, his wounds, I even changed him from the loincloth he wore into some pants and the whole time he would do nothing but stare at me and at times stroke my hair when I was close enough. I don't what is compelling me to do these types of things, but I know that I just have to go with what I feel. I was checking his pulse again before Miss Casca asked "how is he doing?" I looked at her and smiled "His vitals and pulses are fine, but his wounds are very much severe, before I leave I want to show you some ways you can take care of him while he is like this, herbs to help with the healing process of growing back his skin, things he can eat to help him, I'll do what I can before I go back home" She gave me a soft smile before looking back at Griffith and having a look of pity.

On our way to the meeting point we ran into some trouble in the form of my father's guards, my father must have gotten impatient waiting for me to return, but my god it was horrible. I have never seen a battle before and it was terrible, there was so much blood and death, all I wanted to do was stay in the carriage. There was one incident where a soldier did find me and urged me to come with him but before I could do anything he had his head sliced clean off, which made me scream. I could hear the cries of war going on, I just scooted closer to Griffith and held myself shivering thinking of the bloodbath going on outside the carriage. I suddenly felt a hand on my thigh and I look over to see its Griffith's hand. He was looking at me again trying to talk, I think he was trying to comfort me, which in turn gave me some comfort. By the end of it we had finally gotten to the meeting point, it was a hard journey, but we finally made it. While everyone was telling the Hawks what happened to their leader, I was tending to Griffith. I lifted his head close to my bosom so that I could get him a sip of water to drink, I looked at him gently for he was like a baby in my eyes. He could not speak, walk or do anything by himself, for that I truly pitied him for it. He used to be a man would could outshine even the greatest of the Ethiopia, but now he was here, broke, hurt, like an old war dog. I knew I was partially to blame for this happening to him, which is why I think I did what I helping him escaped such terrible horror he had to endure in the dungeons right under my nose. But even with that in mind, I knew I couldn't stay with him forever, even if there was the chance I was still in love with him, I just couldn't do it.

I was cleaning his wounds with water lifting him up so that he was sitting, his eyes never once left me as his hands once again started playing with my hair. I wiped off his arms and started to rewrap his bandages, "tell me if I'm hurting you" I said gently as I concentrated on the bandages. I then tried to converse with him with small talk "I'm happy we were able to get you out of that horrible place, as angry I was at you this is never what I intended for you, this was just beyond excessive. I'm sorry this had to happen to you Griffith" He looked at me with those eyes again, those eyes that said he wanted to say something important, I looked away while cleaning his stomach "did you know soon I'm going to become Queen? Father decided to retire early and so when I turn 17, I'll be inheriting the throne. Pretty great huh?" His hand went over mine as his eyes lit up a bit. I kept the small talk small until I asked the one question that has been burning in me for quite some time "Why did you cheat on me? Why? I know you can't answer me right now but…..I wish you could. Though in the years I had thought I knew what kind of person I was it was until I met you I knew I wasn't so sure anymore. I wanted so much for us, to get married, rule over this country as one and even have a family together. But I guess that dream was for not, so I made plans to stick to my original dream of rule over a super power country." I started tearing up a bit but I held back for my own sake, I was the next queen and if I wanted to move pass Griffith, I need to let it all out before then so I can have closure and move on with my life. I continued while still tending to Griffith's wounds, "I know this is probably the worst time to bring this up, but I just want to let it go now and hope that afterword everything in my life can go back to normal. Griffith I loved you with all my heart, with everything I had, even when you did those horrible things last year. That's right I knew that you were behind the death of my Uncle, Cousin, Step-mother and all those other nobles, I knew and I said nothing in fear of losing a great man, my first love. For the past year I have moved pass the betrayal and even forgave you for it for I could never hate you or hate my sister, so when I leave tomorrow I hope that for the rest of your life you truly will have nothing but happiness. I gave instructions to Miss Casca about a place you can go to where you can live the rest of your lives in peace. I even gave her a huge satchel of gold for her to take care of you with. I have no idea if I'm doing this out of sympathy, guilt or even love, but I know that once I leave tomorrow, I will feel better about you". That was it for me, for that was all I had to get off my chest and for some reason, I feel so light, like I could float. I finished cleaning Griffith and gave him a soft smile and kissed him on the hand and said "I will miss you dearly Griffith, promise you'll take care of yourself", and with that I started making my way out of the carriage. Before I could leave, Griffith leaned forward and fell on top of me, I blushed gently and said in surprise "Gr-Griffith! What are you…..." I pushed upwards to see him trying to move and talk at the same time. This pulled on my heartstrings, to see such a great and proud man like this, tears came to my eyes again and this time I just let them slid down my flushed cheeks. I laid him on top of me and held him gently while I cried for him, I just did nothing but cry.


	11. Chapter 11

The Red Apple

Chapter 11: The Eclipse from Hell

/

It was a couple more moments before I sat Griffith up again and pulled a blanket over his lap. I held his hand stroking it gently with my thumb for god knows how long before I decided to let go. I made my way out of the carriage before looking back at Griffith one more time and saying "I made a list for Casca for things that she should do and herbs and medication she should give you to help ease your pain, I'm sorry all this happened to you dear, I love you Griffith, maybe we can try next lifetime, good bye Griffith" and with that I was out of the carriage. For the next hour I compiled a list of herbs and medication as well as a list of things she should do to help and instructions for things like rewrapping his wounds or feeding him. I didn't feel bad for leaving him to go home tomorrow, I still am a princess and I have a country to run, not everything can stop for love….love? Do I still love Griffith? Some parts of me are saying yes while other parts of me are saying I'm over it. As much as I did love Griffith, he is a part of my past, and my future lies in the throne room with Lord Philip, a young lord who is very much in love with me and is a kind and wonderful man. I decided I would take Philip as my husband because even though he is no Griffith, he requires all the basic good qualities that make him the second perfect candidate as husband and king. I was snapped out of my thoughts when I heard a horse cry and saw one of the carriages running away, it was only a few moments later when I realized that the carriage leaving was Griffith's. My eyes widen as I shouted "Griffith!" I took one of the horses closet to me and rode him trying to follow the carriage when I heard galloping from behind. I look back to see it was Miss Casca and the rest of the band of the hawks and that in front of me Guts have already taken the lead in trying to catch up to Griffith. I look back at Miss Casca and shout "WHAT HAPPENED? IS SOMEONE DRIVING THE CARRIAGE!?" She looks back at me shouting back "I DON'T KNOW, IT CAN'T POSSIBLY BE GRIFFITH!" I looked back to see him getting further and further away with Guts on his tail.

We followed for a while before we ended up near a lake, when suddenly we see the sky going a blood read and the sun itself was about to be blocked by a sphere of I don't know what 'That is peculiar, I know for a fact that the next solar eclipse isn't for another year or so, how can this be happening?' I thought as we rode off towards it. As we drew I saw a sight so utterly terrifying I nearly had stopped my own horse, in the distance, there were creatures of such terrifying altitude, like monsters or demons from the fables mother and nanny would tell me about in fairytales and folk lore. All in different colors and sizes, they were all so frightening, but that was not the worst of it all. Suddenly the environment changed itself so rapidly from a lake on a hillside to where the sky was filled with crimson faces as well as the ground below us, all I could hear was moans and screams from the faces, it was like something from a terrible nightmare, one that I knew I could never waken from because reality has just become a terrible hellish nightmare in that instant.

But as we did so Miss Casca was trying to calm everyone down and establish order so that we could get out of this situation, Oh Dear God let there be a way out of this horrible situation. I looked over to Griffith and he looked over at my fear stricken face, there was blood running down his eyes, and he mouthed to me 'Do not be afraid' how can I not, I'm surrounded by monsters whom I am sure are near ready to take my flesh and devour it, which frightened me even more so. Suddenly the monsters were speaking in unison about something, but I was too scared to listen, but then suddenly a large nude woman started to arise from the ground, my nerves were shaken, I was personally paralyzed unable to move, unable to do anything as the woman suddenly grew black wings and those wings covered her indecent parts. Next a blue man with black eyes morphed from the sky and was coming down on us making everyone scream, including myself, scream in total panic only for him to miss and turn into a miniature, and fly around us scaring everyone into bits. The more time passed and 4 of the monsters appeared, including another light crimson round fellow and a skeleton man with a large brain protruding from his skull. They started speaking to the monsters and how that soon they were going to feast upon us, but what he said next was something that truly frightened me. He pointed his bony hand at Griffith and said in a deep baritone "and you, our disciple you are the chosen one, here and now appointed by god's own hand, we are your brothers and you, our new blessed king" My eyes widen considerably hearing this 'Griffith is their new king? Chosen? What is going on around here, they are going to eat us, yet make Griffith their king?' I though in fear looking at the monsters that surrounds us, waiting to tear us apart. The Skeleton man then suddenly pointed his bony finger at me as well and said "and you as well, have been chosen by god's own hand, to become the blessed bride of our blessed king, the only one worthy to stand with our king, the only one worthy of becoming our blessed queen, so you should fear not, for you will not be partaken in this feast". For the rest of the conversation they spoke of the rest of them becoming sacrifices to the demons whom have used the Behelit and how his Behelit was one used to become an official God's hand and a demon, the blue round thing than spoke "Yes, at first we were going to use the girl, Apple, to be Griffith's sacrifice, but while we observed her, we realized she carries the traits that makes her worthy for the one how holds the king's Behelit. While she holds the air of a queen, she holds all the potential and traits to be the next queen of the god's hand all too clearly, we couldn't let something that rare go to waste", the woman on the right of his added in "and of course, she holds the balances that make her worthy of us and Griffith, the fact that these two met by coincidence was nothing more than destiny, two soul's that will be melted into one, she will soon become one of us, and soon will become Griffith's as well, for you are quite an important part in all of this *chuckles* little Apple". I looked at this is utter shock, this was too much, too much, tears of fear and frustration were pouring out of my eyes, all this information, all these events, this was too much for me to intake on my own. It wasn't supposed to be like this at all, I was just supposed to free Griffith, go home and live my life normally again, this was all wrong, IT WAS ALL WRONG!

I jumped off my horse ran in front of Griffith, I looked at him and he looked at me as tears rush down my face, I say to him trying to calm my shuddering voice "Griffith, you summoned them right? Than you can stop them, please Griffith don't do this, these are you comrades, the people how have given up limb, blood and sweat for you, are you truly saying you'll kill them over something that isn't worth it? Please Griffith, end this now, you have to end this now" I tried to reason, I truly did but I got to response. The monsters around us started to morph into bigger and more terrifying versions of themselves and the ground suddenly started to shake 'I know this just can't be good' I thought as I held onto Griffith for support. The ground below us started to rise taking Griffith, Guts and I with it as terrifying sounds were being made. I was hanging on for dear life on the face stones and Griffith was trying to shield me with his own body and Guts shielded us both with his massive body when suddenly he lost his footing and started to fall. Griffith held out his hand and caught Guts only for Guts to let go when he saw the strain he was putting on Griffith. I scream loudly as it went faster and Griffith was still shielding me with his body as I screamed with tears coming out of my eyes when suddenly it all stopped. Griffith was hold me close by my shoulders as the ground below us have taken the shape of a hand as we were raised up near the eclipse. I could hear the chants of 'Sacrifice' from below us, I was too afraid to dare look down to what I am sure is about to be an absolute bloodbath, I just bury myself into Griffith scrawny chest and prayed this was a horrible nightmare I could wake up from soon. Griffith held me as tightly as he could as I heard one of them speak "What is you fear, we are infinitely more powerful than you? Or perhaps it's that you are afraid of your future, your immediate future", I listen in closely to the conversation as I heard another voice entirely "Let us illuminate the reality of what you truly are, by taking you on a journey to your past. Before we step forward into both you and your queen's glorious future". Griffith and I were shown of the day he wanted to go to the castle with his friends, only to end up in a yard filled with the dead. The old woman from before showed up before him and showed him that this was the only way to the castle is by stepping over the dead, it was a horrible vision that kept going on and on, I could sympathize with what is being said.

I too am like this, I am willing to do whatever it takes for my kingdom, even stepping over the dead, paving the way with dead bodies, I guess that makes me just as bad as God's hand, maybe even worse because I have to real ties to the people I use to make way to the top, except for father and Charlotte. I started to understand that they weren't just showing this to teach Griffith, but me as well. I am supposed to be a queen, a great queen and even if it meant having to walk on a road paved in blood and dead bodies, there was no room for guilt or fear, not now. Maybe it was because I was being corrupted by what was being said or maybe because I was already corrupted to begin with but hid myself behind a façade of innocent, but I felt myself being slowly enthralled in darkness and cruel understanding. I started to become less and less afraid the more I thought about it, the woman then looked at me and said "well, well, it seems the Princess has come back to her senses, she now understands what it means to be royal, be a monarch, it's amazing she picked it up so quickly, even quicker than you child, although she has had more practice being of royal blood, she is more willing to pave the road with more dead bodies in order to reach the castle of her dreams, maybe she is more worthy of it than you are child. If you are not careful, she will probably use you as a cobblestone while she will be taken to the greatest heights of glory. She realizes there is no innocent way to the throne, just one paved in blood". Child Griffith looked at me and I looked at him, then I tore my gaze away from him to the ground where the dead bodies lay, the old woman spoke again "well what is wrong with you girl, these cobblestones are just as much yours as they are the child's. You helped him pave this way and yet you feel so much remorse about the dead you use, but you continue to anyway because your dreams are more important than how you feel. You dream of great kingdom and are ready to abandon all feelings you have just for the sake of achieving the castle. Heh, how innocent you are, yet how bloody you can be, you truly are worthy to become the next queen, the greatest of all queen's. You see child, this woman is your destiny, and if you don't catch up with her, she will leave you to become a cobblestone for someone who can".

The old woman continued so show and taunt child Griffith the truths of what he has done and what he must done. I had not paid much attention while swimming in my own thoughts until the old woman turned into the blue and crimson demons saying that Griffith should continue what he has started. Child Griffith got up suddenly and started walking towards the castle carrying his dead friend, as a sign he has finally come to terms with what must be done. When we finally returned back to the ground hand before the God's hand "Now you see the truth of how you are" said the blue man floating away, then than said out of nowhere "No illusion, we are merely holding a mirror to your own consciousness allowing you to witness the reflection, you yourself stacked the cobblestones to reach the castle in the sky that was and always has been your destiny" "without guilt you both have step over the thousands of dead whose bodies made up the stones to pave your way, and they, for you, had done the same had did the same to those before" interjected the crimson round man. The blue man than spoke up again looking down on us both "your minds was fixed on a single ideal" "And now, before you reach the end of your magnificent journey, behold" said the nude woman who pointed directly at the band of the hawks who looked up at us frightened and confused as the woman continued on "The gifts that await you at the summit of your bloody quest. Your comrades, each a feather in your wing has carried you to your great cause, they will surely forgive you, though they may feel engulfed in the shadow of despair they will forgive you. For they have always loved you and trust your wounded soul and tattered body to them and you will have life everlasting. Think not of your past and let it malt like old feathers and consume yourself in aftermath of your dreams". I look at them and look at Griffith who looks like he was just given a second chance at life, I knew what he was thinking, I knew no matter what I said he wasn't going to listen, his dream was on the line, the one thing he lived for, no way was he going to pass up a chance to have it again. He held me close to his body as the skeleton man said "that is the sentence of god, but if your dreams still lives, if that castle still gleams as brightly as in your eyes than it is your obligation to lay the stones that surround you now for you and your queen. Let us begin the chant of offering, blessed queen, it would be wise to get away from him shall you be corrupted as well, stray from the path and you will not granted the black wings that will carry you to the heavens. Fate has set you free from human reason and by providence, embrace your inner evil. Now stand and face your future" Suddenly Griffith and I turned to see it was Guts, he was tired, but he managed to get up here, Griffith gently pushed me away from him and told me to go farther, so I did, near the edge of the hand's palm next to Guts. He looked at Guts for a while before mouthing "I submit", and so a rumbling sound came by as the hand enclosed itself around Griffith. Guts and I ran to it, knocking on it screaming for Griffith. I look up to see the God's hand standing on the fingers, before the skeleton man said "The treads of destiny are now bound as one, the promise time has come". Soon threads started to hit everyone except for me, I looked at them and the nude woman looked back at me and said "you need not worry blessed queen, you will not be devoured, you are our queen after all, but now that the feast is about to begin, we must keep our promise to Griffith" "Oh yes, we did make this this agreement before didn't we? Oh well, these things can't be helped" said the round blue man, I looked up at them in horror before saying "what the hell are you talking about? WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU SAYING?" the nude woman said "well so she can speak, we made a deal with Griffith before this happened, we gain our king in exchange of something from you", I felt my eyebrow tweak upwards as I back away in fear "what…what could you possibly want from me?" The skeleton man said as he held out his hand in front of me and said "Griffith gave us the promise of submitting if we take away a memory you have, and once it is done, everything will be set into place for a new kingdom to arise from the ashes". With that, his hand glowed a bright blue and I felt myself being lifted up into the air and the sensations of hands all over my body, along with a growing pain on the side of my head, I started screaming in agony as the pain grew to unbearable proportions until I felt myself slip into unconsciousness.


	12. The Final Chapter

The Red Apple

Final Chapter: The end that sparked the beginning

/

It was warm, I never felt so comfortable in all my life, I felt as if I was floating a top a fluffy cloud with a cool breeze running through my hair…..gently…..gingerly…..I felt so much at peace I didn't even care to open my eyes, I heard the sweet sound of chirping and the smell of warm vanilla and chestnuts. I had suddenly remembered everything that transpired before I slept, me awaking in a scene from hell seeing the hawks being eating and Griffith turning into a monster. I shot up to see that I was in my room, I was in my bed and the fire was still roaring brightly, I look at my nightgown to see not a stain of blood on it, 'Was it all a dream? It must have been a dream, what a terrible nightmare, but how did I get back here?' Last I remembered of anything, I had partaken in the successful rescue of Griffith, I guess I must have passed out and one of the hawks must have taken me home. Suddenly my door opened and I look to see that it was Lockette, whom came in swiftly to change the water, I looked at her smiling and said "Good morning Lockette", She finally took notice of my presence and looked at me but her eyes widen considerable, she dropped the water jug in her hand and covered her mouth before running out. 'That was strange' I had thought as I swung myself out of bed, for some reason I was quite hungry and terribly thirsty, I had just had a big dinner last night, yet I felt as if I hadn't eaten or drank in years.

I walk to the window and when I looked out, it was the strangest sight I have ever seen, I was extremely sunny, the birds were singing and the animals were all out. I had thought it was late autumn but this weather said otherwise 'It must just be a good day, either way, why question a beautiful gift god gave us today'. Suddenly the door burst open and there was my father, Lockette, Charlotte and a couple of guards, I look at them and they stare back at me like I was the most fascinating thing on the planet. I look them and say "Good morning all, isn't it a beautiful day outside, but it's strange considering it's late Autumn don't you think?" no one made a move, no one moved a muscle, I looked at them curiously before father started trembling and making his way to me saying "my god…it is a miracle…my daughter….my dear Apple….you are awake" when he stepped in front of me, he embraced me in a powerful hug before I said "well yes father, of course I'm okay" Lockette looked at me and then at Charlotte before saying "your majesty, do you know how long you have been asleep?" I looked outside and said as I tried to escape father's tight grip "I guess till the afternoon, but I wonder how it is I got here? I had been kidnapped by the band of the hawks after an attempted rescue of Griffith", Father looked at everyone and said "Everyone leave us, I wish to speak to my daughter alone" With that everyone left leaving me and my father alone, he sat at the edge of my bed and patted the seat next to him for me to take. I sat down next to him when I notice that father looks like he has been aging rapidly, Father looked down at me and said "Apple my love, After you were taken I had sent out massive search parties for you, you were missing for a week and you didn't turn up until we found you in the palace church on the alter" I was shocked, I didn't remember any of that, just riding away in the back of the carriage with Miss Casca and Griffith. Father held my hand and continued "We had you examined, you weren't hurt and your virginity was still intact, but you would not awaken dear, you have been asleep for nearly 5 months now" Now that one sent me into shock, I took my hand from my father and looked at him saying "You mean to tell me I have been sleeping for 5 months?" "yes daughter, I was so scared, I had thought you were never to awaken, I nearly was going to announce that your sister Charlotte was going to take your place as heir, but now that you are awake, my dear angel, you're….." Father couldn't finish, He took me into an embrace and started crying, I looked up to father sadly, sad that I caused him these tears, so I gently hugged him back and said "I'm sorry I caused you to worry father", Father pulled back and stroked my head gently while saying, "it is alright my dove, right now what is important is that you are awake and healthy and as I am quite sure, hungry. I will have Lockette get you ready for lunch" with that he gave me one final hug before he left out of my room.

That day Father thought it would be best that I take a rest from all my responsibilities, but I knew better. Once I was dressed and such I reviewed everything that I was behind on, there was paperwork that needed to get reviewed, bills to be looked over, not to mention my coronation has been pushed back because of my coma. I had to put myself back into the groove I had before the whole thing with Griffith started, I had a responsibility and I have to see it through. A few days later and the whole country was over joyed to hear that I was awake and well, I was sent many gifts and such for my recovery but I kept telling everyone I was fine, I had caught up with my work and my coronation preparations and I even convince my father to let me have the royal coronation back to its original date, which was in one month from now. Everything was finally going back to normal for me, and for me that was good, but I couldn't help but shake the feeling that something big was going to happen soon and it was going to have something to do with Griffith. I would often think about what might have happen to me for me to forget what happened after we sped off in the carriage, and not only that, the dream I had, that terrible awful dream, still stuck in my head like glue, the one where demon Griffith was raping Miss Casca and Guts was in the jaws of a monster. That dream felt so real, more than real, but it was a dream? Right? How I lost my memories is a mystery as well, did I hit my head? Was there some sort of accident? So many questions and not enough answers I guess. But for right now I think I should let that go, I can't dwell on something I don't understand and probably will never get an answer to, but that doesn't stop me from wondering.

Finally the day of my coronation came, all of the nobleman from far and wide were here for this special occasion where after everything I have done from childhood and beyond will come to fruition. The castle was beautifully decorated for the royal coronation and everyone was dressed in their most beautiful of dresses and suits and I was in the royal dressing room with 6 maids fussing over getting me ready and giddily excited for today's momentous occasion. I looked at myself in the mirror, I had just been bathed and my hair was still wet and I was sitting in a long comfy chair in a white and gold silk robe as the maids were drying my hair, filing and painting my nails and getting my coronation gown ready. 'Today is the day Apple, the day you have worked so hard for, all the blood, sweat, tears, and all the lessons you had to take has lead up to this, this is your moment, all yours' I thought as I was prepping myself for the coronation. Once all was said and done I was ready, physically, mentally and spiritually.

The gown I wore today was especially beautiful. I wore a long pearl white and gold dress with golden flowers sewn into dress that came off the shoulders, but sleeves came all the way to the floor and were see through and had a slit cut up all the way to my elbows. It had 9 golden petticoats, a golden sash that went across my top and the bottom had golden ruffles to give it some flair and a long train in the back. My hair was done up extremely wavy with it tied in an elegant low ponytail with a bright white ribbon but it made me look beautiful. I had my mother's diamond choker, her diamond bracelet, her diamond dangle earrings and lastly, I had on mother's special diamond ring that dad gave to me early this morning while I was sleeping. I had on pearl white high heel shoes and on my head, the official princess crown, which will be taken off my head and replaced with the crown of the queen. On my face I had on shiny red lipstick and a dark purple eye shadow over my eyes. Once everything was done, all the maids were flabbergasted at my appearance, I looked to them and said "How do I look?" I waited patiently for an answer when I heard "oh your majesty, you look so…beautiful, you're like a spitting image of your dear mother, like an angel on earth" the other maids nodded in agreement, hearing that made me happy, not because I'm conceited, but because I needed that extra boost for when the ceremony starts.

It was almost time, I had told the maids to go and leave me so that I may prepare, I would be lying if I said I wasn't at all a bit nervous, but right now I felt unstoppable, like I was finally getting the one thing I always wanted, and I am. I look in the mirror to check my hair again to make sure not a strand was out of place when I made sure I looked up in the mirror to see that right behind was…..

"Griffith?"

I looked at him through the mirror and he looked at me smiling, Griffith looked the same as when he first went off into the final battle in full armor, his locks were longer though and wavier in the mirror, my eyes widen considerably before I blinked and suddenly, he was gone. I looked behind me and there was nothing there, I looked outside and saw there was guards outside guarding every square inch of the castle, l looked back inside to see on my chair was a letter. I walked up to the letter slowly thinking 'what on earth is going on here? Where did this letter come from?' I took it and saw it only had my name on it so it was obviously for me. I slowly opened the letter and read the contents inside:

_Beloved Apple,_

_I wish to give you my congratulations on becoming the new queen of midland, I also want to congratulate you on your achievements since we have last parted my beloved. I write to you to express my still undying and unfading love. I wished for you to understand that I love you beyond all possible belief, and even if it takes the rest of eternity, I will find my way back to you and we will be together again and that you'll let me back into your heart, where I will guard it as you have guarded mine. I will find my way back to you my love and when I do, I will make up for my past follies and make you the happiest bride and queen on the planet, I promise, I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you. _

_From your beloved White Hawk_

'Oh my god' was the only thoughts I could fathom. He was here, he was actually here. But how, it was impossible, Griffith is a cripple and not even in this country anymore, he couldn't have healed all of his injuries so soon. I'm freaking myself out over nothing, but my heart was racing at overwhelming speeds, either from the fact Griffith was here or the fact that he is still in love with me. There came a soft knock on my door, it was Lockette, she said from the other side "Your majesty, it's time", I looked at the door and looked at the letter, no was not the time, I have something more important to do rather than waste my time with a mystery, it'll have to wait. I put the paper in the drawer, looked at myself once more in the mirror and then walked out to the door and to my destiny that laid upon the other side.

My breathing was steady and moving as I walked down the aisle as many eyes casted their gazes upon me, everything was perfect. I had already been christened by the pope and now it was time for the vow and promise. I sat perfectly still as the queen's cape was wrapped around my frame and the royal scepter was placed in my left hand and the royal ball of my ancestors was in my right. The pope than took the queens crown, which was a big red velvet crown with sliver and diamonds going across it in spectacular patterns 4 ways. The center jewel was an emerald and the four corner stones were sapphires and white fur outlined the bottom. He then hovered it above my head as he said "Do you, Apple Sarah Marie Antoinette, Crowned Princess of Midland promise to honor, uphold and lead our great country in prosperity and great triumph as your forefathers have done before you, and lead us into glory and not into damnation, as well as accept all the responsibility that will be given to you as our monarch whom we will look to for guidance, do you so solemnly swear this?" I looked on to my people with a serious look on my face to conceal the excitement I felt inside as I responded "I do so solemnly swear". The pope than place the crown a top my head and said which signaled me to stand from the throne "I am honored to present, for the first time, Apple Sarah Marie Antoinette, Queen of Midland, All hail the queen" "ALL HAIL THE QUEEN" the masses replied before they broke out in thunderous applause. I finally did it, the first part of my dream has been recognized, now I must work extra hard for part two to come into full fruition. As I descended down the stairs, the choir started to sing the country's anthem and the royal guards presented arms as I pass through the swords with astounding grace and beauty as others looked on in utter envy and admiration.

By the time night came the whole kingdom was celebrating their new queen. I had changed out of the gown into a cream white sleeveless gown with white elbow length silk gloves and beautiful flowers etched in the dress making it even lovelier. I had my hair down in its natural waves wearing flats on my feet since the heels had hurt my feet quite a bit with the standing and the sitting I had to do all day. On my head was a large diamond crown, and I changed my make up to just read lipstick, I looked at myself in the mirror and said to myself "you did it Apple, soon everything you've work for will be within your grasp, all the lies, the work, everything will soon pay off. In this world there truly is no such thing as good or evil, just the will to achieve your own goal, how strong is your greed? And can it keep you alive? I want the best kingdom and I will be sure my greed will be stronger than the rest or everything I have done will be in vain and that is more cruel than anything that could ever be done with a sword, to have the work, time and people I used go in vain is practically criminal. I will have the greatest kingdom, even if it means I have to go Berserk" and with that, I walked away from the mirror to head downstairs to the post-coronation party and to the new start of my game.


End file.
